


Fall Of The Mighty

by RaccoonOfChaos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Culling, Descendants Au, Fear, Mutilation, New Alternia, New Planet, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Showers, Slow Build, Troll Culture, Troll Romance, Vandalism, alpha troll mention, anime mention, beta troll mention, caste system, hare hare yukai, new empress, non sexual nudity, repeated history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonOfChaos/pseuds/RaccoonOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set far after Sburb/Sgrub have been beaten. The new universe has been made. The humans and trolls have found new planets to live on separately. The troll population has grown to its original numbers and even re-spawned the the extinct "lime-blood" caste. The old way of running the planet has been forgotten and trolls seem to be living more peacefully. Empresses have come and gone and now the direct descendants of the heroes who beat Sgrub all those sweeps ago have their own adventure to go through. Though it isn't set in a game. And there is no coming back once you're already dead. The new empress, Her Eternal Beauty has taken throne as well as the peace and tranquility that New Alternia once had. She reinstated long abolished laws, reenforced the division of blood castes and the discrimination that comes with them. The characters in this story are dealing with discrimination, prejudice, violence from the higher class, and abuse of power. Someone has to stand up and stop the evil highbloods and bring peace and love back to New Alternia. But sometimes one who claims to be a hero can be a much darker villain in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> (slow build so bear with me. I'll add more tags and archive warning as we go along)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one introduces the burgundy blood, the brown blood, the gold blood, and the sad little mutant blood.

The noise was almost deafening in the Errohs hive-hold. Troll Marina and the Diamonds blasted poisonous saccharine lyrics around the walls. The small wind vortex creator for follicle drying in the troll girls hand blaired non-stop, and downstairs her ram-beast lusus was headbutting holes in the wall. Why? Because the place is too cramped with presents from admirers. More space is needed to live and according to the lusus, crashing holes in the walls with solve it. Megere Errohs sat in a pile of love letters and stuffed monsters with her husktop on her lap typing away. She had gotten a few messages on Trollian that she had to tend to while drying her obscene amount of hair. Scrolling through she would click on one, say a quick “thank you <3” to whatever disturbing, depraved thing they were begging for and heaved a dejected sigh when she couldn’t find a single message from a friend. Looking at the side bar it was clear that some of them were on, but her inbox was cluttered with anons and creepy stalkers that it was hard to talk to them. After turning off her deafening hair screamer she gave up on answering all of the messages and clicked on the name of one of her beloved friends. toreadorCuddles.

 

lovelyLyircial [LL] started trolling toreadorCuddles [TC]

 

LL: Hi Tino!!! <3

LL: ...Tino???

LL: T<3<3ny tiny Tino???

LL: :’(

LL: You’r<3 probably out playing with hoofb<3asts again, huh??? I r<3ally want<3d to talk to som<3on<3 right now. I’m so bor<3d but if I l<3av<3 my room my lusus will mak<3 m<3 br<3ak down walls with h<3r to mak<3 room for all this junk. I don’t wanna throw it all away b<3cause I’d f<3<3l bad, but hon<3stly it’s g<3tting out of hand!!!

LL: I don’t <3v<3n know what’s so d<3sir<3abl<3 about m<3\. Why ar<3 all th<3s<3 trolls so d<3sp<3rat<3 for my aff<3ction???

LL: mayb<3 it’d mak<3 mor<3 s<3ns<3 if you or on<3 of our fri<3nds also had a crush on m<3, but that’s not th<3 cas<3 so it’s just so bizarr<3.

LL: Do you mind if I com<3 ov<3r to your plac<3 today??? Your pil<3 is so comfy I could sl<3<3p on it for<3v<3r!!!

LL: …

LL: okay, so if you don’t want m<3 to com<3 ov<3r say so…

LL: Yay!!! I’ll b<3 ov<3r soon!!! <3

 

lovelyLyircial [LL] ceased trolling toreadorCuddles [TC]

 

Megere closed her husktop and leaped up off of her pile with a huge grin on her face. Opening her captchalogue, she went to her most recently used items and took out her hair brush as she lost herself in thoughts about her love. Antino was Megere’s best friend and biggest red crush. She’d loved him since they were wrigglers when he would chase lusus’ and wild beasts across her yard all the way from his hive. If he got caught in the rain of lost track of time and got caught in the sun he would come over, they would play gamegrub or listen to music, or read SppokyCarbnoodles and not be able to sleep all day. He was such a handsome troll. Massive horns, sharp fangs, strong body, but lean, not bulky, which is what Megere liked. He’s a such a saccharinecardiacmuscle but at the same time so manly with his bull-beast wrestling, jousting, and extreme speed walking. Megere hadn’t noticed she had been brushing the same clump of hair for several minutes, just lost in her own teenage girl troll fantasies. The thought of having fantasies about someone embarrases her but it happens too often her to really care. She put let go of her brush and exchanged it for a rust red lipstick from her make-up specibus (yes, her make-up specibus), and applied it skillfully in one fluid motion. Then, just as her beauty regime goes, she un-captchalogued and applied blush to her plump cheeks and smiled wide at her reflection. She picked at her eyebrows a little and contemplated swiping on a little eyeshadow before she applied the liner. Her eyes were droopy and tired looking, not from exhaustion however. She had a sort of sad small woofbeast face when not smiling. She stroked on the black eyeliner and ignored her eyeshadow, grabbed her husktop and backpack and slowly creaked open the door. She could still hear her lusus knocking down that wall. She crept stealthily and silently down the stone staircase. Her lusus was facing away from her. Careful not to make a single sound she tiptoed toward the hive door, carefully placed her hand on the knob, and every so delicately turned it and began to open it. As if the gods themselves had cursed her name a loud and shuddering squeak came from the old door as she opened it. Her lusus was startled and it jumped, turning around defensively to Megere. It huffed out a hard snort and a cloud of steam poured out of it’s nose. It grunted and snarled and stomped its hooves on the stone floor at Megere. Left with no other options, Megere flung the door open, bolted outside and ran for Antino’s house without taking even a second to look back. She laughed and cackled to herself as she sprinted. She tripped in her flats as they aren’t for running but she didn’t care. She was going to she her first love, best friend!

 

“Antino Nitram is backed into a wall, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! How will he ever get himself out of this predicament when there are not two, not three, but **_five_ ** bull-beasts surrounding him and closing in? I fear that this might be the end of-WAIT! Antino Nitram, with his trusty lance, has javelin-ed himself _over the bull-beasts!_ And now, I can’t believe that I as a sportscaster have to opportunity to see this in action! Antino Nitram’s _signature move_ , “The HornPub”!” Antino Nitram, threw down his lance and took a sturdy position. His legs spread out wide and knees bent, leaning forward and pointing his large bull horns toward the five angry bull-beasts. He fixed his gaze at their center. Steam flowed out of their huffing nostrils, as they scraped at the ground with their hooves, ready to charge. Antino stepped one foot back, and just as quickly the beasts burst forward, bulleting towards the teenage troll with rage and ferocity. With just as much power and adrenaline Antino propelled himself ahead. The two sides raced towards each other, locking eyes, and anticipating the inevitable clash and trample of the young boy, when suddenly the wild beasts stopped in their tracks. Antino was face to face with the center bull. They both breathed in each other's faces, and Antino smirked, his nose almost touching the creatures, and with one swift, fluid motion...it was over. “AND THAT’S THE END OF THE MATCH EVERYONE! ANTINO NITRAM, NEW ALTERNIAN CHAMPION IN BULL CUDDLING ONCE AGAIN!” He hollered into the open air as he squeezed the now relaxed bull-beasts and scratched it behind it’s ears. The others beside them sniffed and almost completely inhaled Antino’s mohawk. All six of them sunk to the ground in a heap of muscle, fur, and troll, their breathing slowing and syncing to one another's as they embraced each others warm presence. “What a match, huh, guys?” Antino spoke to the barely awake animals around him. He knew they wouldn’t and couldn’t answer him, but sometimes he thinks he can feel their response. It’s a silly thought. Bull beasts don’t understand troll language, or any language at that, so there’s no way they could “feel” to him their response. Antino doesn’t want to admit that he believes beasts and lusus’ can speak. People would think he was deranged. He especially couldn’t tell Webstr, or Ariela for that matter. They would laugh in his face until they turned red, which he assumes is the equivalent of a rust blood turning “blue in the face” from lack of oxygen or blood flow. He had never actually seen a blue blood turn any color but blue. He looked in the face of his dosing battle buddy and sighed. ‘I know you can speak’, he thought hopelessly. If they could, why didn’t they? And if they really can’t, is there something mentally wrong with him? So suddenly it made him jump, he felt a light fairy-like landing on top of his head. Tinkerbull curled up his mohawk and huffed out a restful sigh before falling asleep. Antino took in the scenery of this open field around his hive for one last moment, the sun was just barely peeking out of the shadows and threatening to rise and scorch the plain with its beams. He closed his eyes and rested his arm of her face to block out any trace of light, his mind drifting to various thoughts. Day dreams danced across his mind as he relaxed every muscle completely. ‘Maybe if I buy every beasts on this planet, no one will be able to eat them, and everyone will be vegans, and so healthy. That would be cool. A planet full of healthy, happy vegans, and every lusus is safe.’ he thought, and fell asleep.

 

The sun was high in the sky, blazing furiously onto the sleeping planet. Trolls were hid away safely in their hives and recupricoons shielded away from the painful light. The usually bustling city was silent and still. Not even a gust of wind dared to bother it. The peace was intoxicating in the area where one could hear screams of rage and passion through every window on every corner, hard working trolls doing physical labor to keep themselves afloat, and crime running rampant during the chaotic New Altyork streets, but crime never really sleeps. The low yet thunderous roar of a hoverboard, decked out like a rocket, zoomed down the street leaving a sonic boom of wind and debris in its path. Deuxis Captor cackled madly though it was muffled by his helmet covering the entirety of his head and face. His blue and red visor gleamed in the yellow sunlight and reflected it off like a mirror. His skin was protected in a full body suit complete with gloves, tall boots, and a leather jacket for extra coolness. Turning down an alleyway he opened his specibus and pulled out two cans of spray paint, one violet and one fuscia. His wicked toothy grin was hidden behind his enormous helmet that only revealed his four sharp horns. Shaking the can he readied himself for the right position, anticipatingly approaching a beautifully clean wall, freshly power washed the other night, and just screaming to be splattered with a nice big tag. Deuxis turned his hoverboard quickly and put it to a sudden halt. The force should’ve knocked him clean off the board and into a wall if it weren’t for his custom magnetic boots. He had to work quickly. A good tagger knows how to find the perfect stop, do what he has to do, and be gone without a trace before anyone knows what hit them. His hands moved like lightning, flying expertly around like a pro, painting masterpiece  without even having to think. He lets his soul do the thinking. And right now it’s thinking about some upperclass slut princess and “Her Eternal pain-in-the-ass”. He smiled and cackled deviously at his work, though anger built within him. Just thinking about those no good, murdering, whores made him want to puke. He began to grind his already messed up teeth and hiss in rage. He could feel this temperature rising from this feeling of unbridled rage and adrenaline. After finishing with both caricatures he violently tossed the cans on the ground and without missing a beat pulled out a third can, gold metallic spray paint, and within fifteen seconds he had given his latest work of art his signature, so everyone would know it was him. He made his hoverboard float backwards to get a better view of his piece. Beautiful. Simply breathtaking. The sloppy and frankly monstrous looking caricatures of the empress completely naked and dripping an obscene amount of fluid of some sort while her royal lusus slaughterer has her face buried between the empress’ legs and doing unsavory things to herself. He couldn’t help blushing a bit, he hated the two of them with every fiber of his being and wanted nothing more than to seem them both fall from royalty and live in a gutter for the rest of their lives, but he had to admit, for soulless, wretched, she-demons they were pretty hot. Even drawn so stylistically horrid. Without any more time to waste the tagger turned his hoverboard back on to hyperdrive and made his swift getaway. As he rode through the streets making his way back to his hive on the outskirts he felt a familiar buzz in his pocket. He instinctively pressed the side button on his helmet to connect it to redfang (bluetooth) so he could talk without having to stop flying.

“What’sh up, KV?” he spoke through the mic. The connection was sounding a bit staticy.

“Deuxis, can we come over to your hive today?” a small sleepy voice cracked through the speakers. His blood pusher instantly felt like it was filled with helium and couldn’t help but giggle softly.

“Yeah, sure thing, kid. I’ll be there in two minutsh” he spoke softly to her.

“Kay.” and with that confirmation Deuxis hung up and pushed on even harder to make it back to his hive in time. Warm filled his body, the happy, joyous kind, not the repulsive disgust from earlier. Today was a good day which is rare for him. He got to tag a blank wall with probably one of his best works, and now gets to go home to see his best friend.

 

A young troll girl peaked her head out of her hive door. The sun beamed down on her neighborhood making everything hot and yellow. She squinted her sensitive eyes and peered around to make sure the coast was clear. Her eyes were filled with burning tears from the harsh light but with enough vision to see about two hives down, and receded back into her own hive. She grabbed a gray hoodie off of the coatrack and threw the hood over her head, concealing her eyes and horns. As she zipped it up a loud screech and clacking sound erupted from in front of her without warning, startling her nearly out of the hoodie she’d just put on. Her lusus looked down on her and gurgled worriedly at her as it touched her cheek with one of it’s cold, hard, claws. The small girl pat her lusus’ claw and flipped her hood back over her head before reaching for the doorknob and turning it. Just as she opened the door and was about to take the first step outside she was stopped by the same claw clenched gently over her shoulder. Her lusus screeched significantly quieter at her before scuttling into the back of the hive and rustling through some unseen things. It returned briefly with a small clutch jingling with coins and handed it to its charge. She took the coin purse and smiled, but the her lusus wouldn’t let her go. Not alone. The child began to wonder what had he lusus to worked up and worried this morning. She had gone out on many occasions by herself and came back in one piece, often times not even running into any trouble at all. Sure there were times when older trolls would pick on her, steal her money, and rough her up, but it wasn’t ever anything to be genuinely afraid of. Her lusus very rarely acted this protective over her, and when it did it was because there were high bloods in the area. Her crab-like lusus could smell them, not that it was necessary. When the high bloods visited it was apparent to everyone. They’d make a huge ruckus and commotion over their arrival and harass anyone they saw. There was no rhyme or reason to their visits other than to make everyone miserable and establish dominance that had already been established many times in the past. But there was no ruckus, no commotion, no high-blood scent, and no obvious reason to be worried. None the less her lusus scuttled behind her, closed their hive door, and embarked on the short journey to New Altyork.

They walked and scurried through the neighborhood and onto the wooded path towards the city. Everything was very calm and quiet, save some singing insects in the trees and bushes, and the small creatures scampering around in the low grass. The small girl strolled cheerfully through the path as her “crab-dad” trailed behind her, wary and looking around in every direction, checking every bush. Its anxiety was painfully apparent to its custody and she quickened her pace in hopes of making it feel more at ease. The walk was quite enjoyable, absolutely nothing threatened their safety, there was even a particularly pleasant scent in the air. It smelled of some kind of flower. ‘Carnations?...’ she thought. ‘no...more like chamomile, i think.’ She wistfully sniffed the air trying to decode the complex scent that seemed to get stronger as they walked. ‘actually, it almost smells like the sea, but in a good way,’ her thoughts nonchalantly continued as she absent mindedly walked along. ‘kind of like a fresh, sea salt smell…’ she closed her eyes and inhaled the air another time to really take it in. ‘with perfumey, flower-y undertones.’ Then it hit her. ‘...sea water.’ her eyes shot open and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Her lusus began clacking panicked, and looked around their surroundings. The sound of galloping could now be heard and was only getting louder and dangerously closer. The small child looked at her guardian, terrified beyond comprehension, her once pale gray skin, now ash white with fear, her eyes bulged out of her head and were brimmed with tears.  “We have to hide! Go!” she choked out and pushed with all her might to get her lusus into the safety of the large bushes beside them. The large crab-like beast screamed and stomped its many legs in protest. “Stop it! We have to hide, she’ll see you!” But it was no use. Her tiny body and weak arms couldn’t budge the large creature and instead was grabbed by the hood of her jacket and flung into the thick bushes. As she landed the sound of galloping became too loud to ignore. It was nearly next to her and she struggled in the bushes to free herself and go back to her guardian, but the thin, vine-like branches held her firmly in place. It was like she was trapped in a spider’s web. She twisted and writhed until she could free her legs, but by then, the galloping stopped. She froze, paralyzed with fear. A loud, yet muffled huff and winnie came from the outside. Her lusus clacked its claws at the foes and chuckled, low and menacingly. Through the leaves and twigs the young troll could just barely see what was going on. She saw the lower half of a lusus, it was floating, which was odd considering the galloping sound. Someone, the source of all their fear and anxiety hopped down from their beats and walked towards crab-dad in fancy, heeled boots. A violet cape flowed behind them, and from what she could make out through the haze of bush, they were carrying a weapon. A large one. Crab-dad screeched furiously at the enemy, and all the girl wanted to do was to go out there and help him, but she was trapped. Trapped by the tangled vines of the bush, and trapped by her own fear. She could only whimper in utter despair as she watched on, knowing what was to come inevitably, and praying that maybe this was just a dream. But it became depressingly clear that was not the case. The infuriated crab beast charged at the assailant ready to fight for its life and the life of its ward, but that fight never happened. In a flash of blue light it was over. A hard thud came soon after as the fallen parent crashed to the ground. It took one final, choked breath, and whined out one last sigh before becoming another lifeless husk in the path of princess sociopath herself. She huffed and the sound of a captchalogue opening up was heard right after. Her massive weapon of destruction dissolved into her strife specibus and she turned around to walk back to her steed. As her boots clicked on the hard ground she heard rustling in a nearby bush. The tiny troll child sprung out and stumbled on feet, twigs and leaves sticking out of her messed up hair, her face pale and eyes wide, breath shaky. Frozen with a stick clutched in her fist and it became all too apparent that the foe she faced now feared no one and nothing. There was no alarm when a mysterious being tumbled out in front of her. There was no wariness or even surprise in her expression. She didn’t flinch. She just stood in place, and looked down at the child, though her eyes were hidden behind her violet hood. With the reality of what she’d just done the young girl recoiled and sat on the ground. She looked over at her slain custodian and felt the hot tears well up in her eyes and her lips quivered as she choked back sobs. She heard the clicking of boots approach her and she quickly wiped the red tears from her face and tried to breathe more calmly. The murderer stood next to her and opened her captchalogue again. Before she knew it there was a box of sniffle paper being handed to her. Reluctantly she grabbed a sheet and began to cry into it softly.

“Wwas that ya lusus?” the caped highblood asked in a gentle tone. The smaller girl simply nodded and continued to sob even harder. The older girl took down her menacing hood revealing her entire face and knelt down to the child placing her hand, clad in numerous gold rings, on her shoulder. “Ya lusus died for a good cause. Because a the relationship wwe havve with Glubby, these kinds a sacrifices havve ta be made.” she smoothed the little trolls hair back and rubbed her skull as comfortingly as possible. “I try ta only kill wwhat doesn’t havve a wwriggler ta take care a, or at least make sure they aren’t lookin’-” she was suddenly cut off.

“I’m going to get culled now, aren’t I?” the young troll sobbed out through sniffles and choked cries. The older troll frowned and sighed. Though she loved her job and felt honored to have the opportunity to serve the planet, this had to be the worst part of it. She turned the other girl and looked her in the eyes. Smiling she reached out her manicured and jewelry covered hand to her. The other reciprocated with a shy and confused handshake.

“My name’s Ariela Ampora, officially appointed feeder a Glubby an part a the royal council a highbloods. An you are?” She smiled showing her shining white shark teeth and waited for an answer. Wiping her nose on her sleeve and taking a deep breath she answered.

“Kavras Vantas.” she looked at the ground avoiding eye contact and before she knew what hit her, just like everything that happened that morning, she was handed a violet colored card with metallic gold writing. ‘Protected Under Imperial Decision.’ and the name “Ariela Ampora “ written in fancy cursive. Ariela smiled at Kavras and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead leaving a shiny violet stain. She got up, leaving Kavras sitting by the side of her late guardian, and mounted her majestic white steed. In the light of the sun shining through the trees, the splashes of violet understated by the scattered accents of gold were captivating. Replacing her hood back on her head she rode her seahorse away with that same haunting gallop. Kavras sat still for a moment and then sticking the card in her pocket got up as well, and continued her walk to the city. Though at this point it wasn’t as peaceful, and the stillness was more taunting than relaxing.


	2. Uma Thurman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 introduces the olive blood, the jade blood, the teal, and the cerulean blood.

Chaton Leijon trudged back to his secluded cave of a hive. Dragging his feet through the dirt as well as his massive haul of fleshy beasts he heaved out a ragged sigh and dropped his hunt. Ponce DeLeon followed closely by carrying his own prey in each of his two mouths and dropped them all on Chaton’s current pile. Ponce purred and rubbed his massive head on Chaton’s back, moving up and around as to completely cover him in shed fur and natural scent. He finished by licking his face and then crawling over to his favorite corner of the cave to curl up and fell asleep. He yawned loudly and stretched his bloody claws before retracting them. Chaton stretched his back and cracked his aching neck trying to loosen up a bit. He was covered head to toe in blood and dirt. He felt disgusting. He took a quick look at the heap of carnage and pondered whether to skin and clean the meat now, or take a break and get back to it later. The sun was still high in the sky; it wouldn’t be wise to leave raw, dead meat out in this heat for too long, and he really didn’t feel like bloodying and dirtying his meal vault, he just cleaned it. He let out a heavy groan and started working on the pile of meat. He dragged a couple medium sized wild oink beasts and slammed them on his large stone counter top. He opened his carefully organized captchalogue and searched through the collection of carving knives. After not finding what he needed he went over the hunting knives. Not there. Annoyance began rising inside of him as he slammed his hands on the counter and tried taking deep breaths. He was far too tired for this. He tried to think of where the knife he needed might be. It had to be in the cave because he would never take it out hunting with him. It was favorite knife, his special knife. He carved it himself out of bone and made the handle out of leather he made as well, and even branded it with his initials. He used it whenever he had to debone an animal. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought back to the last time he remembered using it. ‘It must not have been in the kitchen, then…’ he thought, looking around his small cave. Ponce DeLeon snoozed soundly,curled up in a mound of white fluff and smiling with all three mouths. Chaton narrowed his eyes at his lusus into a squint. He had something. He creeped closer to his guardian and descended to the ground, inching closer and closer to the unconscious feline. His paws were tucked under himself. Chaton reached out and ever so carefully pulled the giant paw out from under Ponce, but he tugged back, not wanting to be moved. Chaton huffed, he knew now who the thieving culprit was. He yanked Ponce’s paw out from under him, in response the beasts roared in his face and raked his freed paw in the dirt. Stucking out from under him was a glossy edge that Chaton knew was his prized de-boning knife. He snatched it back from his lusus and flicked his nose in annoyance to which Ponce reacted to by licking his hand, covering it in thick drool. Chaton retched and shook the slobber off of his hand as he made his way back to the kitchen. He wasted no time at all preparing the meat. He ripped out each bone and carved away the muscle with glorious ease. Using another favorite knife of his, made of thin, sharp titanium and granite he peeled away the pelt without breaking a sweat. Three individual piles grew around him as he cleared the mound of corpses. Bones, cleaned and separated from useful, to “maybe-if-I’m-really-in-a-bind” in the bone section of his captchalogue, meat cut into beautiful chunks and prepared for cooking, and the pelt cleaned, cured, and set aside for further preparations. After thoroughly cleaning the countertop, mopping the floor (though it didn’t do much more than mix the blood in with dirt ground), and cleaning his beloved knives, Chaton was more than ready to hit the ablution tank and clean himself. He dragged himself to the ablution block and passed by his opened husktop, flashing message alerts at him. He looked for a moment and groaned into his hands. The exhaustion was eating away at him and soon he would go mad with restlessness. He tried to ignore the beaming alerts and opened the door to sanitary relief, but as more and more messages poured into his inbox, each one beeping and dinging one after another. He grit his teeth and growled under his breath. Finally he gave in. He let his hand fall from the door handle, his shoulders slumped, and through himself on top of Ponce who jumped out of surprise. He licked his face once again before curling back up and falling back into a deep sleep. Chaton pulled his laptop onto his belly and rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes. The screen was blinding and it burned his already stinging retinas. Trollian was open and three people had been trolling him since he’d been gone on his hunting trip. Only one from one particular fiend. Three messages sent from someone quite important. And of course, without a doubt nearly 30 messages from his favorite auspistice. He started with the first message. Only one from his “lovely” kismesis from late last night.  

  
  
  


toreadorCuddles [TC] started trolling  purrfectKnives [PK]

 

TC: hEY cHATON, bUDDY, oLD pAL oF m1NE... }:) oUT hUNT1NG aGA1N, hUH?... 1 rEALLY w1SH yOU wOULDN’T hUNT sO mUCH... yOU kNOW, yOU cAN bUY mEAT aT tHE nOUR1SHMENT pLAZA…aLL tH1S hUNT1NG 1S a l1TTLE... uNNECESSARY… }:( d1D yOU kNOW tHAT eVERY yEAR lESS aND lESS lUSUS...lUSI???... aRE aDOPTING gRUBS? sAD 1SN’T 1T?... tHE tH1NG 1S, 1T 1SN’T tHAT tHEY aRE cHOOS1NG nOT tO aDOPT, 1TS jUST tHAT sO mANY aRE bE1NG sLAUGHTERED eVERYDAY bY tROLLS wHO cHOOSE tO cATCH tHE1R oWN gAME 1NSTEAD oF bUYING mEAT aLREADY pREPARED aND dONE oFFIC1ALLY aND tROLL-mANELY… aND gL’BGOLYB 1S eAT1NG mORE aND mORE wH1CH mEANS dOLLFACE 1S k1LL1NG mORE aND mORE lUS1 tOO...hEY, hEY gUY }:) hAVE yOU eVER tHOUGHT aBOUT gO1NG vEGAN?... }:))) jUST sOMETH1NG fOR yOU tO cONS1DER fR1END… }:)))

 

PK: 33:< *HISSES*

 

purrfectKnives [PK]  ceased trolling  toreadorCuddles [TC]

 

Chaton rolled his eyes harder than he has in days and grumbled under his breath. On to the next message. The exasperated troll begrudgingly scrolled down to saccharineGrimace and read with dreary eyes the all important but devastatingly unwanted-at-the-moment messages.

  
  


saccharineGrimace [SG] started trolling  purrfectKnives [PK]

 

SG: Good+Evening+Chaton+I+Trust+You+Know+Already+The+Nature+Of+The+Reason+I+ Am+Messaging+You+At+This+Time+It+Appears+I+Am+Running+Low+On+Fur+For+My+Winter+Projects+The+Cold+Will+Very+Soon+Be+Setting+In+Before+We+Know+It+So+It+Is+Imperative+That+I+Have+An+Abundance+Of+Ethical+Fur+To+Use

SG: Additionally+I+Have+Completed+Your+Request+And+In+Shorter+Time+Than+We+Expe cted+Which+Makes+Me+Oh+So+Very+Happy+And+I+Will+Send+It+To+You+As+Soon+As+Possible+But+As+Far+As+Payment+It+Seems+We+Haven’t+Yet+Discussed+It+So+For+This+Project+I+Will+Accept+Two+Dozen+Dark+Chocolate+Raspberry+Cakegrubs+Please+And+Thank+You+For+Always+Being+Such+A+Big+Help+Good+Bye

 

PK: 33:| alright Can, i’ll send some fur right over, just got a huge pawl. and mew can expect those cakegrubs in two days time. pleaspurr doing busihiss with mew.

 

purrfectKnives [PK] ceased trolling  saccharineGrimace [SG]

 

Chaton yawned and continued to scroll on. saccharineGrimace, well, Vanesa in person, is a very loyal and important fellow entrepreneur so keeping in touch with her is a must. She designs clothing for a very big fashion company and has dreams of making royal garments for the empress herself. Chaton gives her fur for any out that requires it, mostly winter wear, and in return she mends his clothing, gets out stains, and replaces completely worn out garbage. At first it seemed like she was doing more for him than he was for her. He was never really going to use those pelts. Before he teamed up with her he would just toss them somewhere and hope it found a purpose. So he began rewarding her with baked goods that she declined at first, but no one on New Alternia can resist Chaton Leijons desserts. As bitter and frothy as he is, he makes the most delectable sweets. Everyone except for Antino that is. Chaton growled under his breath thinking about that smug, overactive, health freak. No one believes him when he says he’s insane. He wants everyone on New Alternia to be Vegan. He’s been pushing his agenda on his friends for sweeps, and one time he actually broke into Chaton’s cave...well not broke in because it’s a cave and it doesn’t really have a door, but he went in without permission while Chaton was out hunting, took his stored meats, and gave them all a funeral at his place! Like a lunatic! Chaton ground his teeth together as he quickly and angrily scrolled down to the last bombardment of messages. Princess ponytail herself.

 

diamondsGenocide [DG] started trolling  purrfectKnives [PK]

 

DG: chat are you up?? 

DG: i knoww you are ya cant lie ta me i knoww you hunt late in the day for privacy 

DG: i tried ta find you but you wweren’t in ya usual huntin spot

DG: chaaaat answwer meeee

DG: it’s impolite ta keep a girl wwaitin ya knoww

DG: CHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT ANSWWWWER MEEEEEEEEEE

DG: CHAT

DG: CHATY

DG: CHATTY CHATTY

DG: HERE KITTY KITTY

DG: WWHERE ARE YOU FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD

DG: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT WWHY HAVVE YOU ABANDONED MEEEEEEEEEE WWHAT DID I DO TA DESERVVE THIIIIIIIIIIS

DG: oh yeah before i forget dont let pon pon wwander around the loww lands

DG: i mean the really loww lands near that god forsaken slum of a city New Altyork

DG: wwhere all the rejects livve an die

DG: just make sure he stays awway from there okay kitty chat

DG: cuz if he does wwonder out there an I see em an other people see me see em and I still dont havve enough for glubby then im gunna havve to gun em

DG: its only fair

DG: i really really really dont wanna havve ta do that but if i show any kind a bias to the loww class theyll lose their fuckin think pans i swwear ta god

DG: are you still not answwerin me

DG: you must be on a long huntin trip

DG: havve fun killin things for like survvivval or wwhatevver

DG: ill be killin things for the good of our planet

DG: ya knoww chat chat anty was talkin ta me earlier an he actually had a pretty good point about the wwhole being vvegans thin

DG: scientifically speakin wwe could thrivve off a vvegan diets 

DG: contrary to popular belief wwhile most think that trolls are strictly omnivvorous wwith a preference ta meat wwe are actually highly adaptable creatures and wwith enough discipline wwe as a society could livve completely fulfilled and healthy livves as vvegans

DG: an ya knoww wwhat

DG: wwith the powwer i havve in our govvernment i could probably make that happen

DG: all i wwould really need to do is havve a little talk wwith the higher ups and you knoww they alwways havve time for me they lovve talkin ta me

DG: in fact i am so pumped about this i just might do that today oh anty wwill be happy bless his adorable little mudblood soul

PK: 33:< you do that and i swear on all that is troll holy i will break into your fish tank palace and piss on all of your shoes. and i will barf in your water filter.

DG: good lord

PK: 33X and say goodbye to your precious locks too while you’re at it.

DG: good lord chaty i wwas jus kiddin 

DG: anyway im comin ovver later okay

PK: 33X *sighes eternally* whatever, just give me some time to shower and take a cat nap purrlease .

DG: yayyyyyyyyyy

DG: aqua princess out!

 

diamondsGenocide [DG] ceased trolling  purrfectKnives [PK]

 

Chaton practically threw his husktop off of him and immediately pulled himself up like a zombie. Hanging his head low and rubbing his dead eyes he accepted the fact that he just wasn’t getting a break today. 

  
  


The New Alternian sun posed at it’s highest point in the sky as the afternoon rolled on. The Maryam hivehold was in a calm still. The warm and bright light of the day shown through color stained glass windows casting geometric shapes over the interior of the master respiteblock; it cloaked the yards and yards of white fabric draping over every inch of furniture in a translucent sheet of color. Pale reds, soft blues, understated yellows, and bold yet floral lilac. Thread and needles hung like spider webs from an abandoned work station, a long dainty veil of teal overlaying it from the side of the desk top. Very faintly the television played “Troll Pulp Fiction”. 

A troll girl sat disgruntled, trapped on the load gaper, tissue in sight but far, far out of reach. She growled at her predicament and fiddled with the hem of her shirt trying to ponder the correct course of action. She had been stuck like this for nearly 2 hours pondering and pondering on what to do. There were no trolls living around her hive, not very close at least. Her ablution block was on the second floor and the inside was empty. ‘I could just get up, rush over, grab the darn paper, and come back…’ she thought, stretching and twisting the bottom of her button down shirt. ‘But what if...something...drips…!?’ She began biting at her thumb nail as the stress of the situation built. Her entire respite block was covered in delicate and very expensive white fabric of a ball gown she was designing. It was commissioned by a teal blood for one of those ceremonies that are getting ever so popular again. A wedding. She needed it in about a month and the fabric she requested would not be easy to obtain again if it gets ruined. The teenage troll sighed and plopped her long face into her open palms. “Oh, what on New Alternia am I to do? Good grief, Vanesa, you’ve really fondled the barkfiend, haven’t you?” Before she could let out a second breath she nearly catapulted herself off of the load gaper in sheer fright when a loud smack coming from the window shocked her to her core. Her heart skipped several beats before finding its natural rhythm again. Vanesa turned her head sharply to the window to investigate the assaulting sound only to find not what, but who. Her fingers instinctively crept up to clutch the pearls around her neck in shock and appal. The faces to two troll boys, a teal and cerulean blood, were plastered on her stained glass window, sticking out their tongues and making odd faces at her. She looked at them and calmed, seeing that they were doing no real harm, and she waved at their familiar faces. Peeling themselves off of the glass they snickered and giggled like tiny school grubs and waved back. Vanesa, feeling relieved that people she knew and trusted well had come to check on her today reached up and unlocked the window for them to climb in. One after the other the crawled through the small hole and landed in front of the distraught young girl. The short teal blooded boy took no hesitation in walking out of the block and into the mess of fabric and string toward the mess of a work desk. “Hello, you must have sensed my despair.” Vanesa said to the cerulean blood that stood before her. He simply shook his head and smirked, placing his fingers to his temple. 

“I always know when you’re in trouble, don’t I, Maryam?” He confidently if not arrogantly replied to her. He tapped on her forehead with his fingers. “We’re practically connected. You can’t hide anything from me just as much as Juudus can’t aim for shit, isn’t that right, Juudus?” 

“Yeah, and like how you can’t turn off your squawk gaper long enough to DODGE!” Juudus shouted back at his friend simultaneously as he hurled the roll of  shit paper at his unsuspecting face. It smacked him dead between the eyes and made him trip over his feet, stumbling into Vanesa’s drying flap holster (towel rack). He glared at the other troll boy and handed the tissue product to the sorrowful female before exiting and closing the door behind him. He and Juudus examined the respite block. It looked magnificent draped in white and saturated in the color of tiffany windows on a bright afternoon. This vision is rare for trolls to see unless they tend to not sleep. Vanesa was an odd troll. She would stay up all day and work, play, watch movies, anything. She has even been known to enjoy the sunlight and simply bathe in it outside. It didn’t hurt her. The harsh rays didn’t blister her gray skin or blind her eyes or give her heat stroke. Most trolls would be asleep and hiding away from the unforgiving sun during this time. But this was the only time you could find Vanesa awake and active.

The door creaked open and Vanesa shyly walked out to approach her hive visitors. Juudus was busy examining the teal veil left on the work desk.

“What are you making?” He asked nonchalantly.

“A wedding dress for a teal blood.” She started and then carefully confiscated the delicate veil. “Please be careful, all of this material is quite expensive and I won’t be able to get more in time to finish before her ceremony if it gets ruined.” She continued in a worried tone. “Webstr, could you move that piece from the floor please?” She hastily yet quietly instructed her cerulean friend while pointing to a long trail laying flat on the jade green carpet. He picked it up with the utmost care and placed it on top of what looked like a finished corset on a red velvet couch. Upon further assessment the corset had bits that weren’t fully attached yet. Around it and scattered on the floor were tiny teal beads in various shapes and spider web-like thread tracing around them. 

“You reeeeeeeeally need to get your shit together, Maryam. Will you even be able to finish this? It looks like everything is just all over the place.” Webstr commented as he toyed around with a bit of lace dangling from a high shelf.

“No no no. Everything is exactly where it should be. I know where everything is and I can work very quickly this way rather than constantly looking through drawers and worrying about putting things back. This is much more efficient. I thought you of all people would understand what with your whole “chaotic organization” method. When was the last time you cleaned up that reading corner of yours?” She retorted to him as she sat back down at her desk and picking up the twining thread and veil. She got to work sewing the dainty translucent cloth to a white headband, soon to be embroidered with gleaming teal beads and gems. 

“Hey I’m not judging; judging is for the courtroom. I think you’re doing a real great job Vanesa. Who’s the lucky lady anyway?” Juudus asked wondering if he might know her. It’s not that all members of a caste know each other. That would be hemo-ist (?). But he and a lot of people at the local food market have been talking about one girl, a teal blood, who may be planning on marrying rich and moving up in the caste system. There’s been tons of debate in “THE JUSTICE RUMPUSBLOCK” chat room about who it might be, how legal it actually is, if one can even be accepted as a high blood through something as bizarre to their culture as “marriage”, and what high blood would ever even want to marry down the caste. As far down as a teal blood. In all honesty, Juudus wanted the dirt. The filthy, mineral enriched, flower placenta. 

“Sorry, but I am not at liberty to say. She wants this to be confidential and I as a respectable business owner have to obey her wishes.” She hummed as she sewed away. “Besides, you wouldn’t know her. She’s a sweep older than us and lives in a tree.”

“Well, who’s she marrying? I’m sure you can tell me stuff about someone who  _ isn’t  _ your paying customer.”

“Did you only come to gossip?”

“I came because I could sense you needed help. He came to get the scalding leaf fluid.” Webstr commented from the other side of the room while watching Troll Pulp Fiction. “That Uumaah Thurmn is something, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she certainly is.” Vanesa replied looking over her shoulder. “And I can’t tell you who she’s marrying. I don’t know who it is either.” 

“Well is it true-” Juudus started and was immediately cut off.

“Are you trying that hard to bust this girl? I know your shame globes quiver for justice but let the girl have her ridiculous redrom initiation party.” The slightly distracted cerulean blood passively remarked. He leaned the eyepatch side of his head on his hand and continued to be mesmerized by the film. 

“My shame globes don’t just quiver, they thrash like agitated skinnyjean wrigglers (emo kids) when schoolhive lets out! Justice is my mistress and I will do everything in my power to satisfy her!” He shouted back in retort. “So is it a highblood?”

“No...hold on” she rifled through a box containing many various papers with customer information on them. “She did tell me their blood color. I believe...um...” 

“Why don’t you keep anything in your catpchalogue? It’ll be more orangized and it doesnt take long to find things.” Juudus suggested. Ignoring him Vanesa continued to rummage through her little paper crate.

“Aha!” She pulled out a pink slip of paper and read it aloud. “Lybean Pyrope: young adult teal blood, marrying young adult burgundy blood, Ovisar Megido in 5 months...wait…” Vanesa stopped short and mentally kicked herself for her mental lapse. She smacked her forehead and sunk back down into her chair. “Please don’t tell anyone this information!” She suddenly shouted at Juudus. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender. 

“Of course, Vanesa. I won’t tell a soul.” She pouted at him and whimpered like a lost woofbeast. Juudus was a good friend, but his bulge boner for justice and gossip was too strong and made telling him secrets impossible unless you wanted everyone to know about it and possibly get arrested. 

“I’ll make sure he keeps his ignorance shaft shut.” His voice was deadpan and monotone until he suddenly perked up. “Wait did you just say Lybean Pyrope?” Vanesa looked up at him laying on her bed. She nodded and then waved her hand at him in a way that signified that he get his dirty shoes off of her bedspread. He rolled his eyes at her and obliged. It was weird enough that she even  _ had  _ a bed, when she also has a recupricoon, but now she wanted it to be clean? 

“And yes, I did say Lybean Pyrope. Why do you ask? Do you you know her?” Vanesa asked as she returned to her work. Webstr’s face instantly lit up with excitement.

“Lybean Pyrope has to be a direct descendent of Terezi Pyrope! She’s one of the twelve trolls who played the SGRUB game and saved our race from ultimate destruction and exstinction! She played a HUUUUUUUUGE role in the game along with the other’s who, need I remind you, WE ARE RELATED TO! Vanesa Maryam, descendent of Kanaya Maryam, the jade blood who nurtured the last mother grub orb until it hatched and was able to repopulate our species! And I, the direct descendent of Vriska Serket, one of the most brilliant masterminds of the entire game! Also, who is a descendent of Aranea Serket, the pre-sgrub version of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, one of the most powerful and feared-”

“Alright, we get it! You’re totally horn buggy over our ancestors!” Juudus interrupted Webstr’s impending rant.

“But all this time I thought  _ you  _ were Terezi’s descendent. I mean I’ve met pretty much all of them, except for Megido, Vantas, Makara, and apparently Pyrope. That’s odd. If the descendents are all born at the same time like they were before then it should be you. But...what’s your last name again?...Actually….have you ever told me?” 

“I don’t know my last name. I’ve told you that.” Juudus replied irritably. 

“Weird. Maybe we don’t all have to be the same age.” He wandered around the cluttered area in deep thought. How could he meet these remaining descendents? He wondered how similar they would be to their ancestors. Or how different. Personally Webstr felt he related more to Aranea, what with her love of book, tales, telling stories, writing, and psycho analyzing. Her mind powers were matched only by the Empress herself who had eons to master the power. She truly was an inspiration and someone to look up to. To aspire to be like. She was intelligent, knowledgeable, determined, powerful, friendly, and content with herself it seemed. However this doesn’t mean he doesn’t carry a deep respect for his direct ancestor, Vriska. She was driven, confident, powerful, leaderly, unapologetically ruthless, but she seemed unsure of herself at times. He felt deeply for her and related to that. Which is why he strived to be like Aranea, but also be the powerful and great cerulean that Vriska always strived to be. In honor of her. He found himself grinning to himself at the closed, tinted window. Vanesa smiled to herself as well. Webstr would go on and on about their ancestors. He told her how amazing hers was. Kanaya Maryam, the girl who was the epitome of fashion, a diva, a slayer. He had a lipstick tube with two interchangeable colors when primping, and it would turn into a large chainsaw when someone needed to be put in their place. She showed a violet blood who’s boss as well as a purple blood in the same day...night….place in paradox time/space. She was said to be gorgeous and fell in love with a flighty young broad who she would have died for, and had at one point, before some...nonsense happened. Vanes wished she could be as strong as Kanaya. Webstr reminds her that she may not have been that way her whole life. The trolls in the game went through a lot of developing and growing in the time they were there. Odds are she became that way through experience and with the help of her friends. She giggled to herself thinking about Webstr and his psycho analyzing. The way he just knows what people are thinking and feeling, especially her. Specially her.


	3. Irresistable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 introduces the b100, the purple, the violet and fuchsia.

        Late afternoon rolled on. The sun was still beaming at its highest point in the sky, radiating heat inside the already quite dank Zahhak hivehold. The master respite block at the top of the structure was cast in blue shadows with the curtains drawn, and the only light permeating through the glossy gander bulbs of the noble blue blood was that of their large television playing the entire series of The Melancholy of Troll Haruhi Suzumiya. Stacks upon stacks of anime video discs created a wall around the hypnotized b100 blood, and past the tv rested innumerable shelves of more anime video saucers, b100-ray discs, manga, light novels, games, and tiny posing statuettes of every waifu, husbando, and onee-san one could think of. Just that one one side of the block was designated “Anime Hell” and had everything one would require for a 24-hour anime binge. The tiny hunger trunk hummed in the background and contained nearly a week's supply of milk, various pre-made grub loaves, nutritious dirt pods (vegetables or just potatoes), and a special drawer to keep the Pocky chilled and delectable. The last note rang out as the very last episode of the series ended. The young troll sat silently and motionless as the screen went blue. It was over. The 24-hour binge of the month was over. Slipping out of the warm snuggle plane she had been cocooned in for the past day she stood and an audible pop echoed from her cramped posture pole. She stretched out her muscular arms, her rippling abs could be seen through her tight fitting tank top. Without hesitating she stalked to the other side of the block and opened a door. Her ablution block was dark, dimly lit even with every light turned on. The ablution trap was made of stainless steel. When the water turned on it sounded like pounding rain. Steam filled the area quickly and seeped under the door into the respite block. The troll girls lusus observed the fog and quickly deduced that their charge was showering, and thus made haste in preparing a tall, ice cold glass of lusus milk for their evacuation. The shower eventually turned off. The centaur-like lusus returned with the milk on a silver plateau, and waited for their custody to exit. All was quiet and still. Without any warning whatsoever the door burst open, flying off it’s reinforced hinges and smashing against the far wall. In the doorway stood a freshly showered Zahhak, fists placed firmly on each hip, stance proud and tall, and dressed in a white and blue Japanese sailor fuku complete with black knee-hi’s, and brown school shoes. Her hair, once tied in a sloppy ponytail now hung low on her back, fly-aways held in place by a yellow ribbon sporting bows on either side. Remote in hand she pressed a button with an audible crack from the weak plastic and without missing a beat began to dance to the song blaring from the nearby speakers. Hare Hare Yukai rang on the highest possible volume setting and vibrated throughout the hive. Bartholomew, the poor lusus butler held on for dear life as the sound waves nearly blew him backwards. The song and dance went on until the very end and finished with her heartfelt performance the panting troll took a bow at her imaginary audience. The fictitious crowd screamed her name as she was the most famous and cutest anime idol in all of New Alternia. “Kah-kar! Kah-kar! Kah-kar!” She cheered aloud and pictured her massive hoard of followers and admirers throwing flowers and romance notes at her on stage. Then the daydream ended. The performance was over and her fans were gone. Walking over to her full body mirror she took opened her captchalogue and took out a vintage polaroid camera. She struck a cute anime girl pose flashing the peace sign and popping her hip and bending her knee. She smiled with her mouth open wide and snapped the photo. Unfortunately, the camera broke as soon as she tried to press the button. It still took the picture, but the camera itself was now useless. This didn’t bother Kahkar however, she had a special section of her captchalogue specifically for new cameras for when she breaks one. She placed the new polaroid on the border around her mirror along with the other snapshots. She smiled and sighed wistfully at her many cosplay selfies. From Sakura Haruno to Rukia Kuchiki. Ciel Phantomhive and Misa Amane. Magical girls like, Card Captor Sakura, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, every sailor scout, Princess Tutu, and even the anime version of Blossom the Powerpuff Girl. She cosplayed school girls like Hiyori Iki, Saeko Busujima, Azusa Nakano, Toujou Nozomi, Sayaka Maizono, and even characters like Mikasa Ackerman, Asuka Soryu, and full armour Erza Scarlet. Breathing another sigh she began to undress and redress in her usual attire. Sports bra underneath a black tanktop, sweatpants, and durable yet lightweight sneakers. She took her hair out of the ribbon and tied it back up into a haphazard ponytail and slipped on her weight lifting gloves. The other side of her respiteblock almost exactly resembled a traditional recreation block complete with barbells, dumbbells, weighty orbs, heft nobs, and endurance conveyors. Today was ab day. Everyday was work out day. She balled her fist and took in a deep breath. After taking an entire day to veg out and watch anime one could only make up for that lost time with triple work. She tripled the weight on all of her equipment and went to work. As per usual the shame began eating at her. In a male dominated cast she was one of few girls. Traditionally female trolls tend to be physically stronger than male ones. It seems to be a running theme however in the blue blood cast to try and overcompensate and show off your physical strength proudly and down right arrogantly. Because of this obsession with the male blue bloods to feel superior they often try and belittle the strength and power of the females, and since there are only a few, it is deemed easy. But Kahkar is stronger than that. She and all the other blue blood females are much stronger than any of the males could hope to be. This is her philosophy. To work out and gain as much strength and power to be able to CRUSH any troll that stands in her way with only one punch. She does 100 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 squats, and runs 100 kilometers a day to achieve this goal. So far...so good.

* * *

 

A young troll staggered out of the grand throne block. The doors, loud and heavy were pushed open merely by her terrifying presence. The girl, standing in the doorway, hunched over, panting, sweating, face paint smeared and running down her flushed and scarred face; her grip was tight and her knuckles white underneath the coating of purple blood, and it clutched a handful of thick inky hair, sticky with blood and attached to a dripping dismembered head. Her tired arm reflexively released the heavy nugbone and let it smack on the cold hard floor, splattering the purple blood in every direction. Exhaustion was clear in the troll girls body, she slumped forward as her strut was gone. It took too much energy to strut, energy which she did not have. Her eyelids sagged and was she made her way over to the designated seating and recreation area for appointed subjugglators she could feel her consciousness slipping. Her surroundings becoming more and more blurry. The loud ruckus from behind the doors to the lounge area began to dull and as she reached out to open said door she found her storage of muscular energy was used up completely and fell to the floor in defeat. Defeat against her endurance that is. Sitting on the ground and leaning against the heavy metal door she smiled to herself and let out a tired chuckle. The chuckle then carried on into a hearty laugh and eventually evolved into a maniacal cackle. She placed a hand over her face to keep herself placed in reality. As long as she could feel her own skin she knew this was real. Her white face paint smeared off on her hand and she looked down at it. It was accompanied by splashes of purple blood, though it wasn’t her’s. No the blood on this hand was glorious royal blood from the Grand Highblood himself. Or should she say, the “late” Grand Highblood. She bit her lip and tried to stifle the laughter that tried to heave its way out of her again. She looked like a mad woman, sitting on the ground, beaten, battered, and covered in blood, laughing to herself and slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally her crazed giggling subsided and she was hit with an overwhelming rush of pure exhaustion. Her heart rate became uneven; it slowed to a crawl and then would suddenly pick up speed. She couldn’t keep her head up. Her long curly black hair hung in a tangled mess in front of her face. Her eyes couldn’t be kept open. Her mind began to black out and her motor skills were all but nonexistent. She barely noticed in time when an overzealous subjuggulator thrust the enormous door open and flung her across the floor like a cloth puppet. The troll looked over at what he hit with the door and gasped before bursting into a fit of laughter. He peaked back into the recreation block and hollered at a few other trolls.

“Jinxar! Haronn! Bozord! Get out here, look at Quinly!” He continued to chuckle until the others accompanied him. A few other curious bystanders decided to join and looked upon the pitiful figure lying limp and lifeless on the floor. The crowd erupted in a chorus of cackling and chortling at the expense of their fallen comrade.

“OMG, that is so tragic!” Jinxar snorted as she tried not to cry from the hilarity. She turned to the one who summoned them all. “Who did this? Did she get on the wrong nerve of a Royal-V? Or did GHB finally tear her a new spinal crevice for being a shouty horn fucker and talking shit to him? If you ask me she had it coming. I’m surprised GHB didn’t KO that splooge vessel a long time ago.” Everyone continued making snide remarks about how “she had it coming”. Quinly Makara was famous among the subjuggulators for being exceptionally violent, domineering, merciless, crazy without even trying, and with enough hubris for the entire population of New Alternia. She constantly flaunted her physical strength and challenged anyone to talk back to her or say anyone was better. “Remember when you mouthed off to GHB? Huh? Told him you were gunna kill him and take the throne before your 9th wriggling day! What happened to all that, Makara?” The taunting troll continued to take shots at Quinly’s ego and pride. Bozord Carzar stepped out of the growing crowd and toward Quinly. He knelt down and felt around her neck to check her pulse. It was there and he nodded in relief. Without missing a beat he scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward the exit. She was much smaller than him, he could carry her all the way back to her hive.

“Aww! Aren’t you a diabetic pump biscuit! Gonna carry your earth wife to her hive?” One of the painted miscreants shouted at him. “Actually, I think Quinly would be the husband, right? I mean she’s a hell of a lot tougher than you!” Another hollered. The laughing continued as he made his way to the exit.

“Yeah yeah, make fun of me all you want! But just so you know, I’m doing this because when our Grand Highblood wakes up she’ll probably give me a promotion!” He turned his head to look back at his cohorts and smirked. They fell in a confused silence and looked back and forth at each other trying to make sense of what Bozord just said. Before they could however another purple blood came running to the group of trolls panicked and out of breath. He wasn’t a subjuggulator and upon approaching the group of higher class citizens he promptly bowed his head and greeted the group of threatening individuals respectfully before bursting with urgency.

“Subjuggulators! Something terrible and totally not bitchin’ just happened! Our Grand Highblood has been murdered!” His voice nearly cracked when he said the last sentence and every face went as white as their paint. The sound of weapons hitting the floor could be heard in the dead silence, and with wide eyes, dry mouths, and sweaty palms they all cohesively turned their heads and looked back at Bozord carrying Quinly Makara out of the Castle. Her head hung limp over Bozord’s thick arm, her eyes were slightly open and glazed over. But as the door opened and the two of them exited Quinly flashed a devilish grin that sent a tidal wave of ice down everyone’s spines. Their new Grand Highblood surely will have something in store for all of them when she returns.

* * *

 

The bright New Alternian sun faded with the evening. Dark shades of red and orange saturated the sky and ombred into a cool violet. The air chilled over as shadows took over the landscape, darkening the woods and dimming the streets. The technicolor of the dusk sky reflected off of the white sands of the beaches and made the crashing waters look like waves of fairy dust. Mere inches under the water’s surface the young heir to the New Alternian throne floated, every limb completely relaxed, eyes closed.The light draped over him softly and he took in the complete and utter serene of dusk. Opening his eyes in a weary daze he could see the stars appearing in the atmosphere. The fluttering of squackfiends flapping across the sky. The sky was simply breathtaking at dusk. “The sky is really beautiful at dawn…” the young heir yawned as he pulled himself up into a wading position. He rubbed his tired look nubs and lazily surveyed his surroundings. He was floating in the ocean directly above the window in his underwater respiteblock. It isn’t uncommon that he will drift upwards into the open waters while in a very deep sleep. Infact, it happened almost every night. Looking back to the sky still sleepy and disoriented he began to get an uneasy feeling. “It is dawn...right?” The telling hues of the sky sent a wave of dismay over him as well as an actual wave of cold salty seawater that washed the sleep from his eyes. “No…” he whispered grimly. “No no no no no no nooooo…” in his rising panic he dove back down into the depths and back into his sleeping chamber. He quickly located his still open husktop and woke it from its sleep mode. A wall of notifications greeted him in every color under the hemospectrum and his anxiety increased when he looked down at the clock in the bottom corner of the screen. 6:37pm. “That’s impossible! I just went to sleep at 6:15!” He screamed at his husktop as if it had done something wrong. He pushed himself away and swam back up to the surface. The sky was slightly darker now and his stomach began to sink like a ship hit with a canon ball, but he shook it away. Obviously he’d only been asleep for 20 minutes. A quick catfish nap is all. As he pondered this thought the familiar sound of galloping rose in the distance. The adolescent fuschia blood looked up to where it was coming from and very faintly could see someone coming toward him. His good friend riding her fancy skyhorse waved at him from far away, to which he reciprocated. She closed in quickly and when she was just a few feet away and still high above in the air the girl jumped from her white steed. Mid-air she opened her captchalogue and in one fluid motion captchalogued her violet hood, her gigantic harpoon gun, her heavy boots, and her massive collection of jewelry and accessories; all of this before she elegantly landed in the cool ocean water, submerged and resurfaced like a breaching dolphin. She sighed contently and sank back down to chin level in the water. He long black tresses floated out around the two of them like a giant jellyfish. The strands tickled her tyrannian friend as she leaned in against him.

“Miiiiiiiinniiiiiiii~...” She sang out. He snorted at her silly greeting and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before mimicking her voice.

“Arieeeelaaaa~” she spun around and flew back quickly from him.

“Hmph, ya singin’ voice could use a bit a work. What kind a imperial ruler can’t sing, Sir Minnoh Peixes, heir of the Alternian throne?” She teased and then dove down into the water toward the massive imperial palace.

“Well, Madame Ariela Ampora, princess of everything,” he mocked back at her. “Singing isn’t one of the requirements for becoming empress- er, emperor.” He retorted as he followed her. She seemed to be swimming in a lazy manner. Like she had just woken up and didn’t even know where she was going. Minnoh sped up and circled in front of her. He could see it in her face that she was tired. Her eyes were half closed, even her breathing was heavier than normal. “Tired?” He said with genuine concern. They approached Minnoh’s window and slipped in quietly. Ariela immediately drifted over the the small pile of stuffed sea creatures and various scarves. That was her designated pile in Minnoh’s respite block. She laid her hand daintily over her forehead and sighed dramatically. Minnoh smirked and swam over to his over-dramatic princess and sat beside her. “Busy day?” He ask and ran his fingers through her thick hair. She nodded nonchalantly and turned over to face him.

“It was quite a work day. And I happened to have to interact with more trolls than I generally like to while on the job. Which by the way is one.” She looked down at the long strands in her hand, twirling them and remembering her day. “One little troll girl actually saw me kill ‘er lusus.” She began to sound solemn as she dictated her experience. Her voice lowered. “Shoulda seen ‘er face.”

“It’s not like it hasn’t happened before, Ariela.” Minnoh tried to soothe her thoughts. He sympathized with his friend though he couldn’t empathize. He never had a job before, nor did he ever have to be in a position to directly cause someone a great deal of despair. As the heir to the throne he was severely spoiled and sheltered. He was schoolfed at home, taught how to fight by trained and paid masters, and since the day he was hatched he was taught to believe in the hemospectrum to it’s fullest. Seeing Ariela do her job every day made him wonder what it must’ve been like. To have such a big responsibility already so young in her life. She had been doing it since she was only six sweeps. She always acts so proud of her position and there was no doubt she was. She loved New Alternia and she loved the empress, so doing anything to serve both makes her feel prideful and complete. But though Minnoh couldn’t feel what it was like to be in her hoof capsules, he could feel her pain when she comes back exhausted, emotionally drained, and scarred. It’s quite possible she has been mentally scarred far beyond recovery long ago. But this was her life, though she was chosen she could’ve declined. Minnoh stroked her hair and tried to think of something else to say.

“I know it happens but that doesn’t make it any less pitiful. I have ta put on a brave an professional exterior when dealin’ with ‘em so they know that this is normal, this is how it has to be, it isn’t wrong, and there’s no need to rebel. If I show weakness, I’m showin’ weakness a the entire upper class. It’s just so sad though. I couldn’t imagine losin’ Lil Seabiscuit.” She mumbled under her hair that crept closer and closer to mummifying her entire upper body.

“Hey, they know that this is how it has to be. Your job is to krill things to feed Glubs and sometimes, if you clam across someone’s lusus they are just gunna have to make a sea-crifice.” He dug through her web of tangled locks and smiled down at her tired and sad face. She looked up and smiled back flashing her white pointy chompers. He laughed showing his as well and Ariela sprung up in his face. Caught off guard Minnoh froze and stared into the violet bloods eyes. She kissed his cheek and rolled off of the pile. “Hey, Ariela, do you remember the last time we talked over Trollian? That was like, a half hour ago right?” He offhandedly asked; trying to sound nonchalant. Ariela, now in the process of brushing her messy mane tilted her head at him and chuckled.

“No? That was like, exactly an entire day ago, Minny. Ya just stopped answerin’ me so I thought you were busy or somethin’. What happened?”

“Uh...oh my cod.” He whispered to himself. “I’ve been asleep that whole time!” Ariela paused her brushing and looked back at him, a slight grin on her face, but it was more of confusion and bewilderment.

“Are you serious? That’s insane, Minny!” She laughed at him and continued her primping by uncaptchalogueing a tube of mascara and applying it. The panic returned to him and he stepped back toward his door. Frantically he looked back and forth before bolting out of his respiteblock and down the long hallway shouting behind him at his abandoned friend.

“I’ll be right back, Ariela!” Down the corridor he could hear voices of other seadwellers as well as the clicking of heels on marble floors. He slowed to a halt behind a large pillar and held completely still. The empress along with a few advising violet bloods and another heir were strutting through the fourier chatting. Something about Glubs it sounded like. Minnoh could hear the high pitched voice of the empress and breathed a sigh of relief. The fact that she’s still there means no one has killed her yet and taken the throne. The fear and anxiety that was just swarming his insides had now subsided, washed away like nubprints in the sand. Once the sounds of the other party had vanished from his hearing he swam back as quickly as possible to his respiteblock. In the distance however the conversation continued between Her Eternal Beauty, and her herd of lackies.

“It does seem like Glubglub is requiring more and more food to be satiated. We’re having Ariela Ampora bring back as much food as she possibly can in a day but I fear it will eventually become too much for her. She’s only one troll, a child at that. Perhaps we should assign another person to do the job so there will be two.” One violet blood carrying a clipboard spoke.

“I’m sure she won’t have any problems with that. But she can be quite finicky. Very pretentious to say the least. We’ll have to choose someone she deems worthy of being a partner of hers.” Another one stated.

“I’m not even saying they have to work together, it would simply be each of them going off on their own and collecting food for Glubglub independently of each other. That way there will be no quarrels.”

“Well we can discuss the matter at our next meeting.”

“Ahem…” yet another violet blood cleared her throat in an attempt to call attention to herself. He was much younger than the other ones. The same age as Ariela and Minnoh. She turned her nose up and straightened her back as she glanced at the elder trolls. They should know what she means by this. The one with the clipboard sighed and adjusted his thin glasses.

“Yes, Corela, you would indeed be a fine candidate.” He started.

“Don’t you mean, perfect?” She corrected him, as if he needed to be corrected with something so self-indulgent.

“Of course…” he replied with malice in his teeth. “As I said it will be discussed in the next meeting. Be sure not to stir up any trouble with Ariela, you know how she can be.”

“I don’t understand why you act like she’s the princess of everything. She isn’t any better than any other violet blood here, and she certainly isn’t any smarter. If you must worship and glorify someone other than Her Eternal Beauty, it should be someone, I don’t know, less vain, dense, and...princessy.” Her last words were filled with venom. The others beside her refrained from responding and walked on.

“It’s because she’s gorgeous, Coral.” The empress spoke and shocked the rest. She stopped, turned her head to look at the young seadweller behind her and smirked. “She’s absolutely stunning in every physical way. If you want to get ahead in my world, honey, you need to at least look half as good as her.” She turned back around and took a step before pausing. “And if it’s possible, about 20% as good as me.” And she continued her walk flipping her unreasonably long curls and swishing her hips. The others followed and Corela remained stopped. Her heart rate skyrocketed and she could feel her otherwise cool blood boiling. She balled her fists, clenched her teeth, bit her tongue to keep in any thoughts that might slip out within earshot of her highness, and followed as well. Minnoh returned to his respiteblock, out of breath yet satisfied. He came in to see his violet blood friend applying every accessory imaginable.

“What’s up, guppy?” She greeted him flatly. Minnoh caught his breath and plopped down on Ariela’s pile.

“I was making shore she was still alive. It’s getting dangerous nowadays. Us heirs and heiresses are at the age where it’s now or never when it comes to krilling the old hag, and I slept through and entire day! If I don’t watch my back someone, namely Lunnah, that salty beach, is gunna swim right in and take the throne right from under me.” He groaned and sighed. “She’s a gill too, so she’s got an advantage.”

“Not if you kill ‘er!” Ariela piped up and twirled around to meet her moping companion’s gaze. “Well?” She asked as she switched poses, showing off every item of gold and jewels on her body. Minnoh rolled his eyes and gave his opinion.

“Well, I’d say you look like a regular queen of shimmer town. Are you going to a meeting with the other members of the royal court?”

“No, I’m just goin’ over ta Chatty’s place ta hang out. I meant ta go earlier but I didn’t realize how much work needed to be done. Glubby needs a hell a lot a food doesn’t he? Like, more than a few sweeps ago.” She examined herself in the vanity mirror and scrunched her face. “Maybe it’s a bit much.” And in that instant more than half of the jewelry was gone and back in her glam specibus. Opening up her wardrobe folder he materialized a pair of plain black over the knee boots and a see-through wrap to go around her waist. Other than that she was only wearing her black and violet swimsuit. Feeling a bit underdressed she also threw on a small violet cape to go over her bare shoulders.

“Much better.” She mused and turned to Minnoh.

“Have fun with your “human word-boyfriend”.” He teased. She grinned and blushed.

“He isn’t my boyfriend. An I know that sounds like a bluff, but I don’t have red feelin’s for ‘im. They aren’t even really pale feelin’s, more like...a deep platonic attraction but I also find him quite physically attractive...”

“Well, trolls have started using the words “boyfriend” and “girlfriend” to describe a romantic relationship that isn’t very serious and not strong enough to be matespritship. So maybe you could be boyfriend and girlfriend…” Minnoh suggested and trailed off.

“I don’t know, don’t really care right now. I’m gunna get goin’. I’ll see you tomorrow okay? There’s a meetin’ an you have ta go ta this one! Don’t over sleep!” She swam away from him and out the window. “An don’t stay up the whole time until the meetin’ either ‘cause you’ll fall asleep. Again!” She called back.

“Yeah yeah! I got it! Don’t do anything with Chaton that would tarnish your good name! Remember safe pailing!” He laughed during the last sentence and went over to his husktop. The grin on his face now stayed for the entire night.


	4. Alternian Suitehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megere and Antino have a little quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the chapter title but everything else remains the same

In the new serene of the twilight hours Antino Nitram awoke with a start. The bull-horned beasts remained beside and beneath him, snoring away. Tinkerbull snorted and rustled on top of Antino’s head, stirred from his sleep by his charge’s jolt. The sun has now fallen and replaced by an enormous scarlet moon in full view above the trees of the forest. The slight from it cast an amber glow over the woodland silhouette and cast long and ominous shadows that seemed to crawl up towards the Nitram hivehold. Antino laid still on the hilltop keeping his eyes focused on the bushes below. They rustled and shook, the sound of critters scurrying through them. His eyes scanned the perimeter before he nudged at Tinkerbull, telling him to get off. The small fairy lusus fluttered around to face Antino and sat on his chest; he looked his in the eyes and then looked back the disturbed bushes, back and forth sharing Antino’s suspicions. The wary troll nodded at Tinkerbull and the fairy, without hesitation flashed away toward the dark woods. The white glow from Tinkerbull’s body worked as a dim flashlight, helping the creature see what was stirring around the hill. As Tinkerbull got further and further away Antino sat up and kept his vision locked onto the area. He reached to his side and grabbed hold of his lance, ready to defend his friends if a threat were to approach. It went quiet. Tinkerbull’s light was barely visible. Then like thunder the rustling returned but much louder, so much faster, and approaching him. He sprung up on his feet and held his lance at ready position, legs spread, and head low. The opponent tore through the bushes and with a loud snap from an unsuspecting branch they burst through. The sudden appearance caused Antino to lunge forward before he could even process who had invaded. Huffing and puffing, sweat beaded around her forehead and neck, twigs and leaves poking in and out of her thick wavy locks, she stood hunched over, panting, and grinning. Surprised Antino blinked, still frozen in his defensive position, and dropped his lance to the ground. He chuckled as the realization hit him. She giggled and looked up at him smiling brightly, her sad, dewey eyes sparkling. As he jogged down the hill to greet his friend he recaptchalogued his lance. She met him with a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs latched securely around his waist and she buried her sweaty face into his chest. She was significantly smaller than Antino, thinner, shorter, and noticeably less middlemass. He returned her hug and without even considering putting her down he carried her to his hive while Tinkerbull followed.

Inside he lugged her to the ablution block and set her on top of the sink. She plopped her bag on the floor carefully and planted a sweet kiss on her crushes cheek. He smiled and blushed, his grin stretched from pointy ear to pointy ear and could be seen from behind. She admired her loved one’s physique as he obtained  towel and other toiletries from the cupboard. She traced the lines of his back muscles with her mind and imagined what it would look like without the shirt interfering. Her eyes moved downwards to his ass. She squeezed her eyes shut immediately. Being caught staring at your friends back is one thing. However when you’re caught staring at your friend’s ass, that is when the questions start coming. She did peek, however. As her gaze moved up, she hoped her thoughts would cool down. She admired his stylistically messy mohawk in between his two absolutely perfect bull horns. ‘They’re so beautiful…’ she thought dreamily. ‘I bet I could use them as handle bars when I si-’ and with that she shook her head clean of her sins. Antino turned back around and handed the blushing girl the supplies. She took them and continued to smile and giggle to herself.

“Ya know, there’s an easier way to get from your house to mine…” he started as he picked an especially long twig out of her tangled hair. “That doesn’t involve being eaten by trees.” He laughed. She jokingly flipped her hair and a rock dropped to the floor. They both stared in shock and amazement before exploding with laughter. She slipped of the sink and stood right up against the much larger troll. She barely reached his broad shoulders, save for her tall curly horns that reached just below the top of his head. She began poking at his chest as she retorted.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t live so far away from everyone!” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an awkward chuckle. “You can still play around in the dirt without having to live on a secluded hill. No one will judge you for being an outdoorsy type in the lowlands.” She cooed at him. His face dropped and he sighed. She mirrored his expression, sudden worry rising in her. He hugged his lady friend around her shoulders and leaned down to rest his chin on the top of her head.

“It’s not about being judged or anything, Megere. If anything it’s about protection.” She slipped from under him and locked eyes with him.

“Protection from what?” She nearly whispered in a deeply concerned tone. Her typically droopy, half-closed eyes were now wide, her eyebrows furrowed. There were so many things on New Alternia that could and would kill. The lusus that inhabit this planet are more often than not extremely hostile and dangerous. Even small seemingly gentle lusus would attack you out of nowhere if you were someplace you weren’t supposed to be. The adoption rate of troll grubs is low; lower than it has been on Old Alternia and even all the way to Beforus. The trolls themselves seem to be much more ornery and aggressive in the new generations. It’s in the news everyday; “Young Lowblood Troll: Stabbed to Death by Kismises”, “Tealblood, Beaten to Death by Angry Gang of Goldbloods!” “Hospitalization numbers Skyrocket in the Past 11 Sweeps”. Not to mention things not covered in by the media such as the purpleblood anarchy supposedly rising in the caste. Trolls are whispering about someone murdering the Grand Highblood, or at least planning to. And with the rising number of violetbloods being hatched, their population is growing, therefore it’s only a matter of time before they begin to expand their territory into the mainland and start thinning out the lowbloods to make room. The entire planet is full of danger, chaos, and terror. Anything could be a cause for isolation.

“It’s not about me. It’s for Tinkerbull! And the others!” Antino answered her. “There are so many lusii and wild creatures around here that need to be protected.” He smiled and flexed his bicep. “And I’m not gunna let any one of them get hurt!” Megere softened her expression and breathed in relief. She grabbed a hold of Antino’s sizable bicep and lifted her feet up to hang off his arm. He playfully lifted and lowered his arm, swinging her tiny self up and down.

“Antino…” Megere started as she stifled a giggle. “They are going to get hurt. They eat each other don’t they? You can’t make _them_ go vegan.”

“I’m not protecting them from themselves. I have no intention of disturbing their natural cycle.”

“Then what are you protecting them from?” Megere was genuinely confused. She supposed that if she thought for another second she could figure out the answer on her own. But that was no fun. She’d rather have Antino talk to her some more. And so he obliged.

“Well, hunters, for one thing…” he began as he lowered Megere to the ground and stretched his arm. “Like, Chaton.”

“Chaton, huh?” She mumbled.

“Yeah, he’s always hunting and killing things! It breaks my heart, so I have to protect them from him. Not like he ever comes this way, but just in case, ya know?”

“But it’s not like he doesn’t use every bit of the lusus. They serve a very important purpose. He eats the meat, makes tools and things out the bones, wears the fur and sometimes sells it to Vanesa who makes-”

“But he doesn’t _have_ to!” Antino interjected. “You don’t _need_ to eat meat! You can make tools out ofother things, like wood, and… rocks…” he trailed off trying to think of more materials. “... I said wood, right?”

“I suppose. But I still don’t really see a difference between what he’s doing and what the wild beasts do to each other.”

“Not everyone does, and that’s okay. I just wanna do what I can to protect those around me.” He suddenly reached over and caught Megere in a headlock, tousling her already wild mane. “And that includes you!”

“I think you just like making Chaton’s life harder. You don’t bother any of our other friends for eating meat.” Antino released the messy girl and put his hands on his hips. He huffed and squinted his eyes at her. She narrowed hers at him.

“No comment. Are you gunna take a shower or what cuz you’re dirtying up my ablution block.” He half joked. Megere puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment because she really was making a mess of his ablution block. She shyly twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

“I suppose…” she hummed as she made her way to the ablution tank. Before even warning Antino, and with a devilish thought in her head she began to undress. First lifting her oversized sweater over her head. This received little reaction due to the leggings and undershirt that remained. Antino shifted a bit when it clicked that she was ready to bathe herself and reached for the door. And yet, his eyes remained on his stripping compadre. Megere continued when she knew he was still looking and removed the black undershirt. Her chest-protrusion holster (bra) remained still, but her back was now visible to her male voyeur. With little hesitation she slowly slipped her thumbs under the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down, fluidly rising back up to unsnap her heft-satchel from the back. Before continuing any further however she glanced backwards at Antino who stood stone still at the door, hand rested on the knob and gander bulbs locked onto Megere’s increasingly naked body. He mouth hung open slightly as if he was trying to say something but no words escaped. Turning her head back forward she teasingly probed him. “Would you like to join me?” The invitation was genuine, deep in her pump biscuit (heart) he wanted desperately for him to say yes and take a shower with her. She wanted to see everything she was missing because of those pesky “clothes” and “modesty”. But her tone was laced thoroughly and deceivingly in sarcasm. Without even voicing his reply Antino simply swung open the door and slipped out. Megere groaned and quickly finished undressing and bathing. It was lonely. But at least she knew he was still in the hive, waiting for her.

Quietly, like a ghost, Megere floated down the hallway to Antino’s respite block. The door was ever so slightly agar and without a creak or click she flew it open. Antino was none the wiser, still perched, hunched over typing away on his husk top. His eyes were lit up with the bus light of the screen and completely fixated on whatever he was doing. HIs fingers moved like lightning, a slight smirk on his face, an expression that was all too rare for the Nitram. He chuckled under his breath as he typed away. Megere stood in the doorway towel drying her hair as she took in this mystical moment. If she didn’t know any better she would swear sweet, considerate, caring, Antino Nitram was doing something shady.

“Having an interesting conversation?” Megere broke the silence, sending a jolt through Antino. He spun around fast enough to give someone whiplash, bug-eyed, mouth agape. He reached to close his open husk top but hesitated. Mulling it over in his head he decided that he didn’t actually have anything to hide. Not from Megere at least. Reluctantly he beckoned for Megere to come over to him.

“Uh…you know Juudas, right?” he started knowing very well that she did. She nodded and immediately things started to click.

“You were gossiping weren’t you?” she asked slyly. “In all the sweeps I’ve known you I would’ve never pegged you as the gossiping type.” She hummed as she leaned over to peruse the conversation on Trollian. Antino laughed nervously. It appeared his cool, down-to-Alternia, trollitarian persona had been chipped away to reveal a gossiping, chittering, caricature of human teenage girl person. Always talking about this and that, and who and how. Brown spread over his face but he couldn’t hide his embarrassment. Megere was permanently connected to his psyche; she could sense everything he feels, to the point of knowing his every thought, his every move, nothing was a secret from her.

 

judicialGuillotine [JG] started trolling toreadorCuddles [TC]

 

JG: y0 4n71n0 y0ur3 n3v3r gunn4 83l13v3 wh47 1 ju57 h34rd fr0m v4n354!!!!

JG: d0 y0u kn0w ly834n pyr0p3???? 4pp4r3n7ly 5h35 0n3 0f 7h053 7r33 hugg1ng 571y5 1n 7h3 w00d5 4nd 3475 8ug5 7yp3 0f 7r0ll 4 r34l n47ur3...7h1ng... l1k3 y0u!

JG: p3r50n4lly 1v3 n3v3r m37 h3r bu7 1 ju57 h34rd fr0m r3l148l3 50urc35 7h47 5h35 g3771ng m4rr13d 4nd g37 7h15 175 70 4 ru57 8l00d!!!!

JG: 0h 4l50 1f y0u d0n7 kn0w h3r 7h3n y0u 5h0uld kn0w 7h47 5h3 15 4 734l 8l00d!

JG: 7H475 PR377Y F4R D0WN 7H3 C4573 4M 1 R1GH7????

TC: 1 dON’T tH1NK 1 kNOW lYBEAN pYROPE…? 1 kNOW tHE lAST nAME r1NGS a bELL bUT… 1 dON’T kNOW aBOUT… tHE f1RST nAME? }:?

TC: tHAT’S k1NDA dANGEROUS tHOUGH. mARRY1NG sO fAR dOWN tHE cASTE l1KE tHAT 1 mEAN. 1 mEAN… 1 kNOW 1T’S nOT l1KE… sHE’S aNY h1GHER, l1KE a bLOO bLOOD oR sOMETHING… bUT eVEN sO.

TC: dO yOU kNOW wHO sHE’S mARRY1NG? mAYBE mEGERE kNOWS tHEM.

JG: N0 Y0U C4N7 73LL M3G3R3 Y0U C4N7 73LL 4NY0N3 47 4LL N17R4M!!!! Y0U H4V3 70 5W34R Y0U W0N7 73LL ANY0N3!!!!

TC: yEAH oKAY...1 sWEAR }:)

JG: N0!!!! Y0U D0N7 UND3R574ND!!!! W3857R 15 L1T3R4LLY 8R347H1NG D0WN MY N3CK Y0!!!! H35 R1GH7 FUCK1NG H3R3 M4K1NG 5UR3 1 0NLY 73LL 0N3 P3R50N WH0 1 KN0W W0N7 73LL 4N07H3R 50UL!!!!

TC: wHAT’S tHE pO1NT oF oNLY tELLING oNE pERSON...1 mEAN...1F yOU tELL oNE pERSON wHY nOT jUST tELL eVERYONE??? 1T’S sT1LL bREAK1NG a pROM1SE rEGARDLESS }:?

JG: w3857r kn0w5 7h47 1 4m phy51c4lly 1nc4p48l3 0f k33p1ng 4 s3cr37 100% 50 h3 4ll0w5 m3 70 73ll 0n3 p3rs0n 4nd 0n3 p3rs0n 0nly. 4nd 1f 7h3 s3cr37 g375 0u7 h3 w1ll 4c7u4lly 3r4s3 my m3m0ry!!!! S0 y34h dud3 7h15 15 n0 j0k3. Y0u h4v3 70 pr0m153 r1gh7 n0w!!!!

TC: oKAY...1 s1NCERELY pROM1SE 1 WON’T tELL aNYONE tH1S sECRET. }:|

JG: 5H35 M4RRY1NG 0V154R M3G1D0!!!! D0 Y0U KN0W H3R 4ND C4N Y0U T3LL M3 4NY7H1NG 480U7 H3R????

JG: 4L50 1F 5H3 4ND LY834N W3R3 PU7 0N 7R14L WH05 51D3 W0ULD Y0U 74K3 4ND WHY?

JG: 4L50 WH47 15 Y0UR 574NC3 0N 7H3 H3M05P3C7RUM C4573 5Y573M 45 4 WH0L3????

TC: oMG 1 kNOW oV1SAR mEG1DO! }:O sHE uSED tO l1VE nEARBY mY pLACE... bUT tHEN sHE sUDDENLY mOVED oUT tO tHE lOWLANDS!

TC: wE uSED tO tALK sOMET1MES bUT sHE mOSTLY jUST kEPT tO hERSELF. sHE wASN’T vERY sOC1AL bUT sHE wAS n1CE.

TC: 1 cAN’T bEL1EVE 1T… sHE’S aLREADY gETT1NG hUMAN mARR1ED! aND tO a tEAL bLOOD! }:)

JG: wh47 4r3 y0ur 7h0ugh75 0n 7h3 m4773r?

TC: pERSONALLY...1’M HAPPY fOR tHE bOTH oF tHEM. i tH1NK oV1SAR mUST’VE rEALLY cOME oUT oF tHE1R sHELL aND aRE hAPPY. }:) 1 MEAN s1NCE hER lAST bREAKUP 1 hEARD oF wAS rEALLY rOUGH… 1T mUST’VE tAKEN a lOT oF cOURAGE aND sTRENGTH tO pULL hERSELF bACK uP... aND bECOME sOC1AL aGA1N.

TC: i rEMEMBER sHE wAS a tOTAL mESS wHEN 1T hAPPENED. sHE d1DN’T cOME oUT oF hER h1VE fOR wEEKS… 1 tR1ED tO tALK tO hER bUT rEALLY… 1T mESSED hER uP bAD! }:(

TC: sO 1’M jUST hAPPY sHE’S f1NALLY mOVED oN w1TH hER l1FE aND fOUND sOMEONE bETTER }:)

JG: W417! WH0 W45 5H3 D471NG 83F0R3?

TC: dOES 1T mATTER??? }:?

TC: wHY dO yOU aLWAYS iNSIST oN pRYING eVERY bIT oF iNFORMATION oUT oF mE?

JG: B3C4U53 Y0UR3 AD0R48L3 4ND H3LL4 345Y 70 G37 1NF0 0U7 0F! >:D

JG: N0W T3LL M3!

JG: Y0U C4N7 JU57 DR0P 4 HUG3 80M8 L1K3 7H15 0N M3 4ND N07 5P1LL 7H3 D3375 MY GUY!

JG: 73LL M3 WH0 5H3 W45 D471NG!!!!

TC: m1NNOH pE1XES… bUT 1 dON’T rEALLY kNOW aLL tHE dETA1LS… bECAUSE l1KE 1 sA1D… sHE d1DN’T tALK tO mE...oR aNYONE… fOR wEEKS… aND tHEN sHE lEFT }:(

TC: …

TC: }:?

TC: JUUDAS...?

 

judicialGuillotine [JG] has been headlocked and pinned to the floor

  


Megere’s expression turned dark. A shadow seemed to fall over her face and her eyes narrowed onto the screen before her as if she were staring into the core of some dark, grim, entity. She stood up from the husktop and stalked over to a readily made pile of junk. She sank down into the heap of nonsense and groaned; her glare still fixed on the far computer screen. Antino was puzzled by Megere’s response. He tried to re-read his and Juudas’ conversation to pick up anything that may have bothered her but he was at a loss. Even Juudas had disappeared and won’t even respond.

“Uh...something wrong?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chewed on his lip. Megere’s behavior was making him uncomfortable. Her demeanor was usually so cheery and laid back. She almost never expressed any seriousness unless she was trying to be ironic. He feared he had gotten himself in the middle of something messy. “I knew I shouldn’t have started gossiping with Juudas.” He sighed. “Nothing good can come of it! I try to stay far away from other people’s drama, especially relationship drama and now look. Thanks a lot, Juudas.”

“Turn off your computer.” Megere finally spoke. “And close the door.” Antino obeyed with haste and joined his rust blooded friend on his pile. A cold sweat started to prick at his neck and back. It was just like when they were little wrigglers, telling scary stories and urban legends. Only this time... it was a true story.


	5. Where Did The Party Go? Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Ovisar Megido? What's her story? Now you'll find out in this two part arc.

The fuchsia blood caste of New Alternia is one of, if not the rarest of them all. Long ago, on the ancient planet of what is now called “Old Alternia” or “Ctl-Atlernia-Deleted” by the youth, the fuchsia blood color was so rare, that only two trolls at a time could have it; the reigning empress and her successor. This was due in part to the empress exterminating most fuchsia bloods that are born, only leaving one weak, helpless, pitiful grub to grow up and challenge her. The fight between the only two tyran blooded trolls was soaked in emotion and rage. It was private, and civil. Destiny and fate could only tell who would come out alive. Now, on the planet of New Alternia, with their new reigning empress, Her Eternal Beauty, the fuchsia blood color though still rare, isn’t as lonely. In the underwater palace, big enough to be classified as it’s own city, resides the empress, her advisors, and her seven successors. Seven young trolls have the opportunity to grow, train, and learn and in the end, fight to become the next ruler of New Alternia. Some haven’t stayed long. Some have just become of age, others are simply biding their time and waiting for the right moment. Regardless however, of their royal standing and destiny, the current seven successors are a close group of individuals. One could even call them the human term, “siblings”. They look out for each other. They help each other. Because living directly under the empress herself is no cake walk, even if they want to step over each other for the throne. More than anything, these “siblings” make sure to protect each other from the brutal laws of New Alternia. If one of them gets culled, another will just be born put into the ring. The ones who have been there the longest have agreed that it’s better to keep the ones that are here now; they know each other, there’s trust, there are no surprises. There is no sibling on sibling violence.

 

Ovisar Megido was a quiet troll. Reserved, shy, not very outgoing or particularly friendly for that matter. They hid themself away in their book filled hive, guarded by their magnificently huge, sheep-like lusus. At 3 sweeps old they had never had a friend, although it didn’t particularly bother them. The other wrigglers wouldn’t mind them and go off playing mutant hunter, pirate adventure, grub stomper, or tag. Ovisar enjoyed their books. They enjoyed resting peacefully, absolutely drowning in a story and losing themself in a plot. “Nerd!” The other would shout. “Chunk Goblin!” they taunted. This never bothered them at all, until one day someone had gone too far.

Ovisar Megido sat shaded underneath a dying tree, reading as always, completely content and serene. The weather was cool, but there was no wind to disturb them. The sky was pitch black, save a few scattered star dots here and there. The other little monsters were running amok in the frolic containment system (playground). The school feeders sat lazily on a bench, smoking the trendy human cigarettes, and instant messaging each other… Right next to each other. As Ovisar nonchalantly turned the page of their book they suddenly noticed a much darker shadow befall them. Surprised they looked at and were just below the staggering heft of an older child, a blue blood. A known delinquent who was feared throughout the school. Ovisar strained to look all the way up to this child’s scrunched up hog face. He was beefy as all beef hell, and was surrounded by an entourage of other delinquents. They were lost for words. The look on their aggressors face told a violent message. Ovisar considered closing their book, but that might make it look like they want to engage, which they definitely did not. It appeared they were at an impasse, neither of them moving a muscle, until one of the other boys nudged their leader.

“Hey Ayejax, Ovisar is reading a book about pirates!” He snickered.

“Yeah,” Ayejax replied in a husky tone. “But I don’t know they she’s reading it on land. Don’t pirates stay in the ocean?” He jeered as he reached down and snatched the book out of Ovisar’s hands. They tried to speak up but their voice was lost. The bigger child flipped through the pages and snorted. “Oh please! It’s a love story! Between a cerulean pirate and jade blooded bimbo!” He shoved the book into the arms of another one of his cohorts who cackled and held it by just a few pages, away from his body as if it was something vile. Ovisar’s eyes widened in absolute terror of what they might do to it. They began to rise and try to take the book back but was swiftly shoved back down by Ayejax’s meaty claws. “Stay down, blubber bucket! Why don’t we show you how a real pirate reads books!” The three boys all simultaneously looked over at the murky pond just beyond the play area and smirked wickedly at their victim before sprinting towards it. With unbridled fear and rage Ovisar shot up and charged after them. They ran with all their might but the other boys were simply too fast for them. They quickly lost their breath and fell to the ground just before reaching them to which the abusers laughed and mocked them some more.

“I bet if you were a seadweller you wouldn’t be able to swim either! How lame can you get?!”

“It’s not even like you can relate to this crap book, anyway? You’re not a jade blood, and you’re not a cerulean, you’re just a nasty little rust blood!” And with that Ayejax flung the book into the dank water. It floated to the bottom silently and finally. The boys high fived and looked upon their victim with such harsh malice you’d think they wanted Ovisar killed. Tears welled in their wide eyes and they choked on their sorrow. They’ve tasted defeat before, they’ve been attacked verbally, even at time physically, but nothing hurt quite like this. They remained still, sobbing into the dirt.

SPLASH!

Though their eyes were blurred by tears they could see before them a troll jumping into the pond. The three ruffians who antagonized them backed away from the violent splashing as the mysterious person swam out and dove down into the mucky water. ‘A sea-dweller, maybe?’ Ovisar thought. But that though evaporated as soon as a head came up to the surface. They emerged quickly and scampered onto the shore carrying the sodden book in their mouth. Megere Errohs dropped the book into her hands and knelt down to return it to the crying Ovisar. Silence fell over the group. The two burgundy bloods gazed into each other's eyes. Ovisar with undying admiration and adoration. Megere with warm sincerity and kindness.

“Here’s your book back.” Megere chimed as she handed it back to Ovisar. They took it with shaky hands and hugged it tight to their chest.

“I thought you were a sea-dweller the way you jumped into the water. And you stayed under for a while.” Ovisar murmured. The other boys who were still frozen in shock, stared at the two of them. Megere noticed this and went over to Ayejax. She was several inches smaller than him all around but still pressed herself against him and stared right into his beady eyes.

“You should apologize, ya know.” She insisted. Ayejax broke free from his paralysis and nearly choked.

“Apologize?! To a dumb, ugly little rusty?” He looked at the both of them when he said this. “Yeah, right, just be glad we’ve got better things to do than mess with a couple of low blood turds!” He snarled and stomped off with the rest of his posse. He seemed to hid his face as he walked and Megere took notice to the blue tint spreading across his face. She kept her smile and returned to Ovisar who was sitting cross legged on the ground examining their soggy book. The pages would surely stick together no matter what they did, but it will survive.

“Hi.” Megere suddenly appeared in front of them and they jumped. Troll interaction wasn’t exactly something Ovisar was used to, nor did they really like it. They anxiously brushed their messy hair out of their face and tried their best to speak.

“Hello...Megere.” They croaked out. Their voice was so rough and un-used, it was embarrassing to say the least.

“You know my name?” Megere asked, delighted to think she might make a new friend.

“Yea, well...you’re pretty popular, right? And pretty, so…” they trailed off and began to hide their face away. Megere giggled.

“I guess a little. Do you wanna come play with me and my friends?”

“No.” they whispered. This struck Megere. Maybe they just didn’t want to play.

“Okay, well we can be friends-” but before she could even finish her sentence she was cut off.

“I would rather not actually.” Megere’s smile faded. She sat silently dripping and feeling really awkward and rejected. “It’s not you or anything, I just really like to keep to myself. Friends are too much of an obligation.”

“Oh...okay then.” Megere solomnly stood up and began her departure from the area. Feeling bad about possibly hurting their saviors feeling Ovisar spoke up.

“Thank you though. I really appreciate you getting my book back. And you’re a nice girl.” Megere turned around and brightened up.

“What should I call you then? Even if we’re not friends I still wanna know you name and stuff.”

“Ovisar Megido. And…” they stopped their sentence and looked to the ground. This felt weird to them. They had never spoken to a person this much, about themselves at least. That was strange considering they had only told her their name, but somehow this next part felt weird. It felt like something most people don’t tell others, or rather most don’t need to tell others because it’s already implied. They had thought this over in case they ever had to talk to someone this much. Here goes. “And I know everyone says, like, “she and her” but...could you, if you’re talking about me, use “they” instead? I just feel like…” they stopped themself again.

“Okay, Ovisar! I’ll see you around then!” Megere waved and ran off. Ovisar sat and smiled.

  


“So that’s how you know Ovisar? She went to the same school as you?” Antino interjected.

“Yeah, “they” went to the same school as me.” Megere corrected him. She didn’t blame him or Juudas for messing it up. No one actually knew about their pronouns except a few “close” trolls, herself included. They just didn’t really talk to anyone. “So you said you guys talked sometimes? What did you talk about?”

“To be honest...nothing. I mean we saw each other outside sometimes but we never really “talked”. I was just kinda making it seem...I don’t know, I was talking to Juudas.”

“Oh. Then how did you know they were in a relationship with Minnoh Peixes?”

“How did _you_ know they were in a relationship with Minnoh Peixes, heir to the Alternian throne?”  Antino copied playfully. “ _I_ saw the two of them go inside Ovisars hive in the middle of the day and didn’t see Minnoh leave until the second night.”

“You’re just like Juudas! You see one thing and suddenly it’s juicy gossip and hot tea!” She jokingly punched his arm.

“Seriously though, tell me what happened between the two of them, I’m super curious now!”

“Alright. But it gets pretty intense. You ready?”

Antino grabbed a stuffed monster doll and hugged it tight, just like when the two of them were little and they told horror tales.

 

_“Ovisar and I never really talked after our first encounter. I’d see them around sometimes and I’d wave but they would just kinda smile and turn away. They were always so awkward and nervous. It was kinda cute actually. But we never got the chance to get close or anything so I just accepted that. They were a loner that enjoyed being alone. But one day, about a sweep ago, I was hanging out with a few friends down in the lowlands. You probably don’t know them, we only hung out occasionally and talked and joked around. That’s when I saw Ovisar hurrying out of the town. They were going towards the woods and it kinda looked like they were hiding something, or hiding themself. It looked kind of suspicious so I pointed it out to my friends. I didn’t wanna get them in trouble or anything, I was just worried. I thought something was wrong, or they were running from someone. So me and...Do you know Wintor? She’s a bronze blood like you. Anyway, me and her followed Ovisar through the woods trying to to get caught and to our surprise, we were taken to the beach! So we thought, ‘Oh, maybe they just wanted to relax at the beach?’ But it didn’t explain why they looked to troubled and like they were trying to hide something. ‘Maybe they didn’t want to be bothered while reading.’ Wintor said. It seemed legit, I wasn’t as worried at this point seeing them sit on the dock with their book, looking at the water, kicking their feet. They looked like they were just relaxing. I saw them smile and start to giggle so I figured there wasn’t anything going on. They looked happy for once so I started to leave. But then Wintor stopped me and practically yanked my arm off. She pointed to the water and we saw, wading under the dock, Minnoh Peixes. I wanted to wave to him and say hi, even introduce him to Ovisar, but Wintor was like, “keep your mouth shut! Look! Look!’. So I watched as Minnoh pulled himself up onto the dock and sat beside Ovisar. Without even hesitating they leaned into him and he hugged her. Suffice to say I was shocked! I didn’t think I could be more shocked until he grabbed their face and kissed them! Ovisar actually put their book down and started making out with him. Wintor was freaking out about this but I was trying to not laugh my butt off! I’ve known Minnoh since we were kids. I introduced him to you when we were about 2 ½ sweeps, remember? He’s a really nice guy, super fun to hang out with, and funny. We’re all rooting for him to claim the throne from Her Eternal Brat. But something about him having a relationship with Ovisar just seemed so wrong and out of place. Ovisar was smart, reserved, thoughtful, shy, and at times quite callous. Minnoh on the other hand is energetic, kinda ditzy, not the brightest, funny, and charismatic. They just don’t seem to mesh. Not to mention Minnoh has a history of pulling mean pranks on trolls. Usually it’s only to his quote-unquote siblings, but I actually started to worry about Ovisar’s safety. I know Minnoh isn’t a mean person he just doesn’t realize sometimes that what he does might hurt or adversely affect someone, ya know? So later on, actually it was a few days later, I messaged Minnoh._

 

 _lovelyLyrical [LL]_ _started trolling_ _troutsTrident [TT]_

 

_LL: H <3y Minnoh! <3 _

_TT: w)(ats up )(eart-tart <3 _

_LL: Awwww you’r <3 so cut<3 I lov<3 you! <3 _

_TT: )(e)(e)(e not as cute as someone else I know_

_LL: Would that som <3on<3 b<3 Ovisar M<3gido? Hmmmmm? _

_TT: OMG )(OW DID YOU KNOW )8O_

_LL: Wintor Hawl <3<3 and I saw the two of you making out on the dock by the lowlands! So what’s that all about? _

_TT: LIST---EN M-EG YOU CANNOT T--ELL ANYON-E ABOAT THIS!!! W---ELL BOT)( B--E IN )(UUUUG-----E TROUBL--E!!!_

_TT: S)(--E COULD G-ET --EX--ECUT--ED!!!!_

_LL: Whoa whoa calm down, Minnoh. I wouldn’t t <3ll anyon<3! I just want to mak<3 sur<3 that what you’r<3 doing is pur<3\. _

_LL: Ovisar is s <3nsitiv<3 and <3v<3n though th<3y don’t consid<3r us fri<3nds I still don’t want to s<3<3 th<3m g<3t hurt. _

_LL: This isn’t on <3 of you’r<3 m<3an pranks, right? :( _

_TT: of course not!_

_TT: t)(at’d be T)(---E s)(ittiest t)(ing in t)(e world!_

_TT: my pranks are never T)(AT mean_

_LL: I know you don’t m <3an to hurt p<3opl<3 but som<3tim<3s you do. _

_TT: w)(ale… i mean yeah its not like i never noticed im not t)(at dumb_

_TT: just make s)(ore wintor doesn’t tell anyone eit)(er._

_TT: -----ESP-----ECIALLY JUUDAS!!!! >8( _

_TT: IF )(---E FINDS OUT ITS ALL OV-----ER!!!_

_LL: I’ll do my b <3st, but you hav<3 to do your part too. W<3 follow<3d Ovisar and saw th<3 two of you making out. You hav<3 to b<3 a littl<3 bit mor<3 discr<3t<3 than that. <3 _

_TT: youre rig)(t ill be more careful_

_TT: t)(anks for t)(e fins up_

_TT: also you didn’t )( <3ar t)(is from me but someone totally has the bubbles for antino >8D )(e)(e)(e _

_LL: Oh r <3lly? Who? _

_TT: im not at liberty to say between you and me )(es got an --EY---E on him!!! >8D _

_LL: h <3h<3h<3h<3 okay. I wond<3r who that could b<3...hmmmmm *wink* <3 _

_TT: lol dont tell )(im!_

_TT: i gotta swim so ill glub at you later!_

_LL: Okay, s <3<3 ya! <3 muah <3 _

_TT: GLUB GLUB >8D _

 

 _troutsTrident [TT]_ _stopped trolling_ _lovelyLyrical [LL]_

 

_Yes, I memorized the entire chat log. Thanks for noticing! Anyway after that I kept my distance from their relationship. I actually kinda forgot about it after a while so I couldn’t accidentally spill the fart nuggets. It wasn’t until I read about it in the “BiteNoodle Chronicle”, you know, the underground tabloid that smears the names of anyone who happens to step sideways on the wrong night? There was an entire story about the scandalous relationship between hier to the throne, Minnoh Peixes, and “gold digging, selfish, dirtball rust blood, Ovisar Megido. They completely slandered their name, saying they seduced Minnoh, made him do things he didn’t want to do, and forced him to disobey the rules using “terrifying rust blood powers”. They were bullied and harrassed to no end. That’s when they went into hiding. They say Minnoh betrayed them when they got caught one day making out and claimed they used psychic powers on him. But I know Minnoh; he wouldn’t do that. Others say Ovisar slipped up and sent a message meant for Minnoh to someone else. Probably Juudas. But it’s obvious he had no idea. Which is weird to be honest. I would think Juudas would be all over a tabloid magazine like that. It’s got all kinds of good gossip and stories. None the less, it looks like everyone forgot all about it anyway. Considering almost none of it even sounded like it could be true it fell off the surface. But one thing I did hear through the ovary-fruit cord (grapevine), and this I’m sad to say is almost definitely true, considering who the information came from, was that someone else got between the two of them and broke them up forcefully. They even suspect it got physically violent. Something like that would be utterly devastating. I couldn’t imagine being in such a humiliating position; being pushed aside by a new lover and left to lay in the dirt by the person who you thought loved you. To this day I still don’t know exactly what happened. But that’s the the story.”_

 

Antino sat with his jaw hanging open. Stories are always so much more interesting when they have a “true story”/”urban legend” feel. Especially when it’s about people who could have known. He hefted out a laugh and flopped on his back.

“That’s insane.” he mumbled. “Did the highbloods find out?”

“Of course not! And they won’t! If they did find out Ovisar would be done for.” Megere creeped over to Antino and crawled on top of him, lowering her face to his and spoke in such a low, hushed tone. “That’s why we have to keep this to ourselves.”

“But Juudas knows!” Antino murmured back to her, dread on his face.

“I know.” she whispered and pat his cheek. “But someone was keeping an eye on him right? He said so in the chat log.”

“Webstr…”

“Yep. <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "Where Did The Party Go?" coming soon. But not consecutively.


	6. She's My Winona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaton and Ariela as well as Deuxis and Kavras spend quality time together.

Chaton blinked his weary eyes open and leered hazily at the pitch blackness of his respiteblock. The blinding light of the day had now been replaced with the blinding darkness of night. He yawned and stretched his back and arms feeling surprisingly refreshed and revigorated, albeit still a bit drowsy. He made his way into the main cave area, passing by Ponce De Leon gnawing on a large blood covered bone. He lit a few torches on his wall to light up the place and went about his plans. His plans being to caffeinate his body before princess mania shows up. He opened one of his skillfully made cabinets and pulled out a mug that he also made, and reached in a drawer and grabbed a tea spoon. Looking over his shoulder at the line of mason jars against his backsplash, also done by him he noticed something deeply troubling. He was fresh out of ground coffee beans. A wave of exasperation rushed through him as he groaned to the unforgiving heavens and slapped his hand on the counter top. He did this repeatedly and continued to groan and gripe. There was only one other thing to do. In another cabinet to the side he kept a hefty supply of food things such as sacks of dirt organs (potatoes), grains, dough hair (pasta/spaghetti), pulverized bleache wheat (flour), and lots and lots of sugar and coffee beans. He scooped up a cup full and poured them out on the counter. His captchalogue opened and without even looking he pulled out the very specific knife he needed to manually ground the beans into a powder. His hands moved so skillfully, so swiftly, and he wasn’t even paying attention. His mind was caught up in how much he just wanted his coffee, how much he wished he had already done this earlier. Before he knew it the beans were now just a pile of dust on the countertop. He swept the powder into the mason jar and scooped out a spoonful into his mug. His mood calmed once the boiling water flowed into his waiting cup and he could smell the brew. The earthy aroma mellowed his senses and relaxed his tense body. His mind went far away as he sipped the bitter brew. Nothing else mattered. Nothing was around him. Not even-

“Chatyyyyyyyyy!~” a skyhigh pitched voice shattered his calm trance and pushed him back into reality. He had almost forgotten she was coming. “Oooh, smells amazin’! You’re makin’ coffee?” his visitor let herself in and came up to the counter still dusted with ground coffee. She ran her finger through it and drew a plump heart with a smiley face in the middle. She giggled and looked up at Chaton who was basically glaring at er from over his coffee mug. Ariela beamed. Chaton wasn’t one to show his feelings, unless they were feelings of annoyance, irritation, or disdain. But Ariela could tell how he was really feeling. Even if his face said otherwise. She threw herself over the counter and sat face to to face with Chaton, occasionally glancing down at the coffee. Without breaking eye contact or his scowl, Chaton tilted the cup toward Ariella and she gladly sipped from it. “You make THE best coffee! An’ the best dessert! Actually...you make the best everythin’, Chatty!” he grunted and finished his life juice, slamming the mug on the counter. The greatness of its craftsmanship showed as it didn’t even crack from the impact. 

“So…” Chaton started walking over to his fur pile and plopped down. “What brings you here?” 

“I told you I was comin’ over.” Ariela replied and turned to face him, remaining on the counter. 

“I know. But I still don’t know  _ why  _ you’re here.” 

“I wanted ta sea you! We haven’t hung out in a while an’ I’m finished work for the rest a the week.” 

“Your  _ finished _ ?” I didn’t know you could be finished.” Chaton was perplexed by the idea of Ariela ever being  _ finished  _ with hunting for Gl’bgolyb. It never stopped eating. The thing ate more than Webstr’s spider lusus and Chaton knew from personal experience that it literally. Will not. Stop. Eating. “I hope you know what you’re doing. I’m not okay with dying by glub because you highbloods got a little lazy one week.” Chaton griped. Ariela made an unamused face and hopped down.

“I’m not lazy. I do my job better than anyone an’ everyone knows it! I’m the only reason we aren’t dead right now because we all know no one else can do my job! I’ve gotten over fifteen tons of food for Glubby this week. That will surely keep him quiet for the next few days at least.”

“Are you kitten me, Ariela?!” Chaton suddenly jumped up and hustled over to her. “Fifteen tons?! And that’ll only keep it quiet for a few days? How much food does that damn monster knead? Do you realize how bad it is that it eats that much and asks for more? Our planet is still relatively mew as far as purr-lanets go, there’s no WAY we can possibly sustain-” Ariela shushed his mouth and smiled sweetly at him. He relaxed his face and went back to its original resting expression of annoyed dreariness. 

“Don’t worry aboat it, Chatty. We know what we’re doin’ here. I know it sounds like way tuna much for our planet to sustain, but we ration it perfectly. I was only kiddin’ aboat the whole “few days” thin’. The supply a fifteen tons should hold Glubby off for a few months at least. That means all I have ta do for that long is my political work with the council a highbloods.” Chaton just nodded. He knew better than to get into a political debate with Ariela Ampora and quite frankly he will never, in a million sweeps, have the energy or patience to put up with that kind of interaction. He headed outside and opened his captachlogue. It took a few moments going through this different folders, mostly just for different types of knives and tools, when he found what he was looking for. A pack of human cigarettes fell into his hand. He took a match out of his pocket and lit it. Ariela following behind him watched him take drag after drag of his guilty pleasure.

“If there’s one thing that can calm me down more than anything it’s the holy trinity of assuagement. Coffee…” he took another drag. “A cigarette…” he dropped the finished butt in the dirt and ground and left it. Just like he knew, Ariela bounced over and ground it into the soil to put it out. “And my royal cigarette putter-outter.” Chaton began walking away from his cave and Ariela followed. She yawned behind him, prompting him to look behind at her. “Tired?” she stumbled forward and slammed her face into Chaton’s back, moaning long and drawn out. They stood still, Chaton pinching the bridge of his nose and grumbling to himself, when a sudden thunder of paws hitting the ground one after another stormed up behind them. In a split second the two were in midair and before they knew what happened they both landed on Ponce De Leon’s fluffy back. The giant feline carried the two of them, Ariela dozing off while latched onto Chaton’s shoulders, through the dense woods, over a small hill to a flat, sandy plane at the top of an even taller hill. The gigantic moon was in full view from the area and the stars made tiny lanterns to illuminate the dewy grass. Ponce let Chaton and Ariela slide off his back as he sauntered in front of them. His face was now visible to them and they could see he was carrying wood in his mouths. He dumped them in a pile in the center of the flat area and sat beside it, looking to Chaton for the next move. He felt his pocket and remembered the matches. I flame erupted much more violently than expected but calmed to a majestic roar. The orange light made a warm glow around the group. Sitting beside it together made the warmth seem to grow and melt inside of them. Ariela murmured on in Chatons ear about her day. He nodded and hummed back at her, letting her know he was still listening. Ponce purred loudly underneath them. 

 

* * *

 

The city of New Altyork was bustling in overdrive as usual. The streets and sidewalks were crowded with busy, hurried citizens rushing this way and that; the hollering and hooting, and shouting amplified the suffocating feeling of drowning in the constantly moving tide of city life. The air was thick and heavy, smoke and fog hovered above from chimney’s, food mobiles, and small construction sites here and there. A tram buzzed down the street, full to the max with tired and anxious low bloods making their way down town, riding fast, time has past and they’re late now. A traffic jam has caused an uproar of commotion on 8,743rd street. ‘This setting is no place for an unsupervised wriggler like her.’ People thought as they sped by. Kavras Vantas kept her head low, hood up, arms held tight to her torso, and she walked fast. She could tell people were looking at her funny. She was wearing all gray, her horns weren’t even showing, and she was hugging her bag to her chest instead of carrying it on her back or shoulder. ‘Is she lost?’ They thought. ‘She better not start crying. Where’s her lusus?’ ‘I wonder if she’ll buy my mixtape????’ As she stopped at a red light her whole body shuttered. She just wanted to get to her friends house. She felt so unsafe here without a lusus. Without one in general. Her entire life was now left vulnerable. As she walked these crowded yet lonely streets she began to realize how much she depended on her lusus. Too much. So much that now without them, what will she do? 

She stared up at the towering communal hive stem before her and felt a rush of energy. She burst inside and made haste ascending the innumerable stairs to the 22nd floor. Her feet went as fast as they could, but adrenaline can only take you so far. Out of breath she pushed herself more and more until her vision began to blur. She found herself lying flat on her back in the stairwell, huffing and puffing. She wheezed and let out a small desperate sob when they floor number came into focus. 6th Floor. She thinks, perhaps, she will take her time ascending the innumerable amount of stairs. 

Door 2222 was right in front of her face. All Kavras could even think about at the moment was how relieved and safe she would feel once she is in the presence of her beloved best friend, Deuxis. How she could just lay herself down and let out all of her frustration and feel as protected and cared for as she always does when they are together. She supposes this friend is something more akin to what the humans call a, ‘big brother’. She opened the door that is almost never locked and walked inside. At first there was no sign of Deuxis, but she could hear him in the other room. The sounds he made sounded angry, like primal grunts. Anxiety began to swell up inside of her as she traced the sound to the source. She passed his computers and beehive mainframe. The bee’s were going absolutely wild. She reached the door to the other room with was slightly cracked and swung it open without warning. A gasp, a shriek, and blood curdling scream, and a scramble later, the two sat together in front of the coffee table. Kavras hid her face in the palms of her hands. Deuxis scratched the back of his neck and brushed some of his curly hair out of his eyes. Tension filled the air, and no number of air purifiers, or breeze blenders in the world could lift the stench.

“KV…I-” Deuxis started.

“Why… why were you doing that?” Kavras choked out. Her voice cracked as if she was crying. Immediately Deuxis went yellow and launched himself over to her side. With his hand on her shoulder he tried to remove her hands from her face so he could look her in the eyes. She stared up at him, her face painted with regret, embarrassment, and shame. None more than his however, he struggled to find words, his pupiless red and blue eyes seemed to vibrate. 

“You shaid you were coming earlier sho I thought maybe you chanched your mind when you didn’t come...sho…” he hung his head as far as it could go and mumbled to himself. “I’m trying to be a little lesh hoshtile and hyper-agresshive. And thish ish the only way I can-” Kavras ubruptly put an end to Deuxis’ awkward explanation and suggestive hand movements.

“Please...stop.” 

“I’m really shorry, KV.”

“Well, it’s fine I guess, because I didn’t actually…”see”...anything…” her voice started to trail off as she got more and more embarrassed about this conversation. “My innocence is still mostly in tact so let’s just drop it, okay?”  

“Alright…” The two sat quiescence looking down or away from each other. A rampage of utter dread and contrition rumbled through Deuxis’ gut and caused him to silently heave. ‘She’ll never trust me again. She hates me! She’ll never want to be my friend anymore all because of my stupid self-prescribed anger control method! I’ve ruined her youthful innocence and our friendship forever!’ These thoughts vibrated in his head all at once, screaming at him in unison, before he was suddenly knocked slightly to the right by a small force. Kavras had buried her face in the fabric of his hoodie and had her fingers dug deep in his arm, clutching for dear life. Deuxis naturally wrapped his free arm around her and held her tight. She said she would be there much earlier. In the day, though now it was night. Something happened on the way over here.

“Kavrash...did shomething happen?” he inquired in a hushed tone. The previous feeling of humiliation and remorse was now substituted with blinding worry. She breathed slowly and steadily, or at least tried to hide the obviously shakiness of her breath. “Kavrash, did shomeone hurt you on the way here?” his tone was much more urgent and harsh. Kavras didn’t exactly know how to answer him. Physically, no, she wasn’t hurt by the lusus killer. Psychologically, mentally, emotionally however; she was wounded. 

“Crabdad got culled today.” she recounted in a flat voice. Deuxis tensed. Anger took dominance over him once more as flashes of light, violet stains, and that malicious, condescending grin ran in a loop in his mind over and over again. She sickly sweet voice with that putrid accent buzzed in his ears. He tasted blood due to biting his tongue to keep from screaming. 

“That bitch…” he whispered. Kavras looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She knew he would get mad. 

“Don’t be mad, Deuxis.” she whimpered from beneath his arm. It was futile of course. He would get mad and there was nothing to stop it.

“You shaw it happen, didn’tchu?” he was practically hissing. His eyes, though without pupils, were someone of the most rage filled gander bulbs Kavras had ever seen. She squeezed his arm that much tighter to try to quell the anger, just a little.

“She didn’t know he was a guardian.”

“I’m sure she told you that. Probably alsho told you she didn’t want you to shee her kill him. And that she feels shorry for you. It’sh a lie, KV.” 

Kavras reached into her pocket and pulled out the violet card, held it up and showed it to Deuxis right in front of his eyes. He snorted. 

“Sho thish ish what she’sh doing now? Shome ploy to make hershelf sheem lesh heartlesh, alleviate a little guilt, protect her name from wordsh like, BITCH?!” Kavras quickly hid the paper in her pocket again. 

“I know you hate her a lot, Deuxis, but… it’s her job.” Kavras spoke with a heavy heart. It hurt unbearably to defend someone who killed your only lusus. She wished she could go back in time, jump out of the bushes before Ariela could take out her weapon, and stop her somehow. There were plenty of lusii around. It would hurt anyone if Crabdad didn’t become a casualty...for… “She left him…” she spoke under her breath in realization. 

“Huh?” 

“She forgot to take Crabdad with her when she left… “ the two sat in udder silence mulling over this bit of information. Ariela Ampora, the feared and unrivaled killer of lusii, orphaner of any troll who cross her path, feeder of the great and mighty Gl’ybgolyb, and one of the most powerful and influential violet bloods on the planet, respected and feared… 

“Fucking forgot to take the lushush with her…” on a dime both trolls erupted in laughter. Deuxis howled, rocking back and forth, gasping for air while Kavras snickered and snorted under tears of both enjoyment and sorrow. Between sobs and giggles Kavras spoke up.

“Then I guess… Crabdad died for...nothing.” her laughing finally was overpowered by a strong sob that made its way out in loud bursts. 

“H-hey, KV, don’t worry!” Deuxis regained his composure and put a hand on Kavras’ shoulder. “There’sh no way Ariella completely forgot, she probably jush left him there sho you could shay your goodbyesh, and have shome more time with him. She definitely went back to take him. She may be a cold, calloush witch, but there’sh a reashon she got hired for that job.” his expression turned grim. “She doeshn’t make mishtakesh.” Kavras wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. “She killed my lushush too, ya know. And I shaw it happen.” 

“Yeah, you told me.” 

“You’ll be alright, KV.” he ruffled the little girl's hair and smiled down at her. She beamed up at him like the light of heaven. Even on a day where your lusus is brutally murdered by someone you don’t even know, she was so glad she came over. “Sho, how’sh about we pop in thish new album and jam out!” he held up a CD case the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack and chuckled. Kavras laughed at the notion that that album was new. It was ancient! “And I got it from VA, sho you know it’sh actually old ash shit!” with the CD in and the volume turned up the party began.

 

* * *

 

“An’ then, wouldn’t you believe it, I fuckin’ LEFT the damn corpse right there! I hopped on Lil’ Seabiscuit and rode off all dramatically an’ mysterious an’ it wasn’t even until I was on my way here that I realized I FORGOT. TO TAKE. THE BODY!” Ariela’s energy went up just a smidge as she retold her arduous day of work. “So I had to go back, get it, an’ bring it all the way to the palace for storage an’ come aaaaaaaall the way back here, it was an exhausting day to say the least. Lil’ Seabiscuit dropped me off here and left before I could even tell her when to pick me up.”

“If I were Lil’ Seabiscuit I’d be tired of this shit too.” Chaton mildly chuckled. “With this fucked up sleep schedule where you work in the day and sleep all night-”

“I don’t sleep all night, I have a very strict four hour sleep schedule. Four hours in the night before work, work all day, then four hours again before night falls.”

“And where are you in this cycle meow?”

“Nowhere, I missed my four hours before nighttime. So….” Ariela shrugged and bat her lashes.

“Well if you wanna sleep here that’s feline, I’ll be in the cave all night baking-”

“Oh I’m not goin’ ta sleep tonight! I’m spendin’ the whole night with you! I’m off for a good while now, remember? I’ll be able to sleep all day finally!” her eyes suddenly went wide and her grin stretched. “I can help you with your bakin’! You’re makin’ pastries for Jetsem Arktig’s retirement, right? He’s gonna love ‘em!”

“There’s no way you can stay up til the daytime.” Chaton sat up and looked down at Ariela, already looking more than a bit drowsy. She shook her head and shot up like a missile, shocking Chaton to step back. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to wake myself up!” She skipped around Chaton humming a tune and opening her captchalogue again. She stood in a braced position, like a superhero about to transform and let her outerwear (shoulder cape, boots, skirt) evaporate into her fashion specibus, leaving her only in her swimsuit and completely sensible gold jewelry. Chaton raised an eyebrow, not expecting what was to come next. Then out of her captchalogue, appeared a violet music player. Wordless, her eyes focused on Chaton, looking utterly baffled, she pressed the button and began strutting to the beat. Once the sound hit his ears, Chaton grinned harder than most could ever admit to seeing him do and followed Ariela’s movements to “You’re The One That I Want”. They came together, twirling, acting out the scene from memory alone; Ariela sang the words to her heart's content and with little coaxing forced out a few lines from Chaton as well. Her hips swung and he lifted and swung her around like disc meal (pizza) dough. The mood got their hearts racing, their faces frozen in pure enjoyment, and as the fire crackled near them they cackled with each  other doing the hand jive. It wasn’t long before Ponce De Leon decided to join in too.

 

* * *

 

_ “Leeet’s dooo the tiiime warrrp agaaaaain! Leeet’s dooo the tiiime warrrp agaaaaain!” _

Deuxis swung Kavras around like a turbo air mixer (turbo fan) and flung her, carefully, onto the cushiony couch where she howled with laughter and jumped ontop of her big best friend. They did the jump to the left. And then they stepped to the riiiiiiight. They put their hands on their hips as their knees got tight. Simulaneously they did the pelvic thrust, and finally went insaaaaaane! 

_ “Leeet’s dooo the tiiime warrrp agaaaaain!” _

Their faces became flushed with color, tears from laughter filled their eyes and streamed down their cheeks and nothing else was real, nothing else mattered in this hive full of deafening music from a simpler time. For exactly 4 minutes and 4 seconds, no one’s lusus was dead.


	7. Take This To Your Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webstr reasons with Juudas

A thunderous bang and the pounding of two bodies tumbling down a stone staircase shook the near castle-like structure. The thin silk threads that weaved and winded into a web in the caverns of this manor vibrates around its gargantuan host. Eight massive eyes peered up into the cave leading into the hive and watched as her young charge tussled and rumbled with that delicious looking little teal blood. Her hungry eyes followed them like the prey they are and growled with ravenousness when the smell of blood wafted into her smell cavity. The two roughhousing bodies ceased when they hear this low, predatory growl. Webstr, on top of his prisoner, gripping binding both of his hands with rope and trapping his torso between his legs, stopping any and all chance of escape, grinned wickedly in agreement with himself. Juudas, beneath him, desperate to escape, shook in his skin. Webstr hauled up Juudas by his bound wrists and dragged him, agonizingly slow, to the opening of the death cavern that holds Spidermom. She shrieked up at them demanding her food as Webstr near dangled Juudas over the edge.

“You sure got yourself into some trouuuuuuuuble.” Webstr mused to his tortured friend. Sweat beaded on the surface of Juudas’ skin and his heart raced as he looked into the eyes of the beast that held his mortality on a threat of silk. 

“Ok ok ok! Webstr, seriously I’m so serious, pull me back up-” his body inched closer to the edge, he watched Spidermom writhe from below with carnal hunger and try to climb up to get her meal herself. “LOOK IM NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE I SWEAR! I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, I SWEAR ON MY POSSIBLE ANCESTOR TEREZI PYROPE!” his desperate cries for mercy rang throughout the chambers of Webstr’s castle. 

“I don’t know...this information is really big, Juudas. If this gets out it could mean the deaths of more than just one or two trolls. Anyone who knew even a speck of this information could be sentenced to execution, including Antino. I kinda don’t want that to happen…” Juudas’s body was now teetering on the very edge of the canyon, held up only by the pressure of Webstr’s foot keeping him grounded. 

“You’re not going to kill me...c’mon, you won’t, Webs!” his voice was shaking at this point and cracking from utter terror. He felt like he was going to be sick every time he opened his mouth, his insides churned and as his gaze was fixated on the gluttonous monster below him his vision blurred. No matter how many times this happened, how many times Webstr would dangle him in front of his greedy lusus, and make him face death itself, it was never not the most blood chilling, terrifying thing he had ever experienced. In fact, it seemed to have gotten scarier, and more likely that he would be spider-chow every time. But he knew; deep, deep, deep, deep, inside, buried under his subconscious and tucked into his sub-subconscious, that Webstr was his best friend. And vice versa. 

“Don’t insult me!” he hissed and lifted his foot from Juudas’ body, allowing him to roll forward toward his doom. Juudas’ heart stopped and fell into his lower abdomen. Webstr caught him once more before he plummeted and snickered from above. Spidermom was snapping and grabbing for the delicious little appetizer being dangled in front of her. Drool and foamy slobber sloshed around, her eyes filled with carnal greed. Juudas was now hanging over the edge, held up only by his shirt in Webstr’s grip. He could feel the heat from Spidermom’s breath. They were so close to each other he could see his own trembling, fear filled body in her many eyes. 

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Webstr spoke softly, yet his words were filled with venom. “What Antino told you over Trollian, is none. Of. Your. Business. Understand?” Juudas couldn’t breath. He was taking in air, but it still felt like he was suffocating. Webstr’s words swam around in his mind for several seconds before he could even put sense to them. One of Spidermom’s long, sharp legs scraped at him and a pitiful, choked yelp escaped from his mouth. “Juudas…” Webstr got up close to him, right in his ear. “Let me put this into perspective for you. If you tell people about this secret, it won’t just be them getting in trouble. It’ll be anyone who ever had any idea about it. That means, any of Ovisar’s friends, that means Antino Nitram, and that means us! That’s right! We will both go down for this, because they get me, I sure as hell am bringing you down with me, Juud. Do you understand the problem here?” his mind, overclouded with absolute terror, struggled to find a retort, some kind of argument. Even in the midst of dangling by the thread of his life, he tries to reason with the assaulter. 

“B-b-but, Webs, l-look….” his voice wasn’t steady at this point. The words that came out were chopped up from his trembling jaw and choked throat. “You’re a- a h-highblood, right? You can just say that you don’t know Ovisar, but you were in the middle of f-f-filing a-an official...of-f-ficial report. They’ll believe you! And I won’t get in trouble because I told someone immediately! Right?! There’s no way-” A sudden jolt halted Juudas’ speech as his body was swiftly lowered by Webstr’s arm. Spidermom was practically licking her meal. Bile began to rise to his throat as he faced his fate; that he was actually about to be eaten alive by a starving lusus. His skin, now white as a bride’s veil, his eyes bulging and spilling over with teal tears. “WEBSTR!!!” he shrieked.

“I don’t care if I could get out of it, or if you can get out of if the fact of the fact of the matter is OUR OTHER FRIENDS WHO KNOW WON’T BE ABLE TO! What do you think will happen to Antino when this gets out?!”

“WHO CARES?!” silence fell between the two of them. Juudas continued to tremble, inches away from the beast. Webstr, his eyes narrowed at his victim, glazed with growing rage.

“Dinner time, mom!”

“NONONOONONONOOKOKOKOKOKIWONTTELLANYONEISWEARIPROMISEONEVERYONEANDEVERYTHINGIFUCKINGSWEARONLAWITSELFIWONTTEEEEELLLLLLLL!” before he could even finish his long winded run-on his body was pulled up to safety. He lay on the dusty ground, breathing rapidly and shaking to his core, skin still bleach white, tears and snot streaking his face.

“Excellent! I really appreciate your cooperation!” Webstr spoke as he walked inside, and returned quickly with a dead body, hands and feet bound. At least, he should have been dead. He tossed him over the edge and let Spidermom do the rest. The loud crunch of his bones and slurping of his blood rang up from the hell hole. She must’ve been famished. Webstr waltzed over Juudas, still panting and choking on restrained sobs, and untied his wrists. His hands fell to his sides like dead weight and he kept his eyes on the dirt beneath him, trying to regain some sense of balance and mental grounding. The sly spider-ific troll smirk and then gave a pitying look to his disheveled friend before joining him on the ground. He sat cross legged in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulders, rubbed them gently and waited for Juudas to come back to Alternia. He was patient, and calm. He rubbed his back in little circles while humming patiently until he heard a catch in his breath. Juudas looked up into Webstr’s eye with a frigid glare. Almost as frigid as if there weren’t still tears dripping out of him, though it was harsh none the less. He grit his teeth as he stared daggers at his assailant who simply smirked and looked him up and down. 

“Aw...you were really scared weren’t you?” Webstr cooed patronizingly when he spotted a dark patch on the crotch of Juudas’ pants. He stifled a laugh, though it was obvious he was making fun. Filled with burning rage and embarrassment Juudas lunged forward and pushed Webstr backwards onto his back. The sadistic cerulean was merely startled at the action as he blinked his eye to regain focus. 

“You jerk! You were really gonna feed me to your Lusus?!” Juudas shouted with a cracked voice, fists shaking at his sides. His teeth were bared and a darker teal hue consumed his face. Webstr calmly picked himself up back into a sitting position. 

“I was just trying to scare you, I wasn’t gonna let her eat you, Juud,” he explained casually. “You weren’t even close to her.”

“I was too! I felt her bite at my leg!” before he finished his sentence a wave of realization hit him and his focus shot to his leg where he felt her grab at him. The pant leg was torn a bit and now that he had calmed down significantly he could feel the slight pain of a large scratch. Webstr looked down as well and upon realizing how close he actually was to being snatched away and devoured by Spidermom wiped the cocky grin off his face. 

“Wow, I’m really sorry, Juud. I didn’t realize how close I had you.” he stood up and approached his shaken friend, this time with sincerity and looked him straight in the eyes. “I really didn’t want to hurt you, but you have a 8AD reputation of snitching! And you know what they say about snitches and the bodily reattachment procedures they receive.” 

“Maybe take off you eye patch when executing torture methods that require  _ depth perception _ , dude.” Juudas walked past Webstr back into the hive and up the massive staircase with Webstr following. They entered the respite block and simultaneously plopped down on the giant beanbag 8-ball. Juudas looked at Webstr as he was sitting right up under him. He was still a bit sore from the events of two minutes ago, but let it go as he was exhausted. Pulling out his husktop from the sylladex, the host decided to cheer up his guest with entertainment. “Please, don’t put on another Documentary about the founders of New Alternia,” Juudas sighed and flopped his head back. 

“But it’s so  _ interesting _ ! Don’t you think it’s amazing how our entire planet wouldn’t even exist if it weren’t for these twelve specific trolls and their human teammates? I mean, they were even younger than we are when their quest began! 6 sweeps, Juudas! SIX! And they accomplished so much and got so far! Most of them were extremely vital to the fate of our race and our universe!” Westr continued to look for alternative movie choices as he blabbered on. 

“Most?” Juudas questioned. “So, some of them were just dead weight and did absolutely nothing to help at all? They did nothing significant at all? They were just...there?”

“Yep…” Webstr started. “Well, if we’re only talking about the Beta trolls, that is. They did the most work in saving our universe, the alphas however, were pretty much all entirely useless...Except Aranea. She tried at least. And I guess Meenah Peixes did some stuff too. I haven’t read her part of the journal in a while…” he trailed off as he began to focus more and more on finding a suitable movie that wouldn’t be boring to Juudas or mind numbingly vapid for himself. “But yeah, as far as the B2 trolls, the only ones who were 100% completely useless the whole time were Nepeta Leijon, although she was a joy to have around, apparently, Sollux Captor because he was apparently just sad all the time I guess, and Aradia Megido who was dead the whole time and apparently tried to ruin everything once but it didn’t work because she was lazy and sloppy about it….She was also allegedly the meanest of the group and didn’t care about anyone’s wellbeing. Awful, right? I know I make a huge deal out of meeting every one of the B2 trolls’ descendants, but if you ask me I think I could live without meeting her’s. There were  even trolls who totally fucked up and ruined everything that were significant than her. Like...Equius Zahhak, he made Tavros Nitram a new pair of legs so he could walk again. And he was physically the strongest troll. He  _ would’ve  _ been a huge asset when it came to the real battles but get this, Gamzee Makara, a purple blood who was a descendent of the Grand Highblood, went berserk and killed him and Nepeta. And Eridan Ampora, you know Ariella Ampora, well he was her ancestor, but he had some major issues, Juudas, really. He went crazy because no one wanted to listen to his plans and kept calling him desperate and pushing him around, then Sollux Captor; you know the other useless sad guy, he started what was allegedly a flushed relationship with, oh my God, you’re gonna flip when i say this. Feferi Peixes! Minnoh’s ancestor! She was a fuchsia blood and a gold blood took her from him, a violet! Could you imagine if Deuxis Captor stole Ariella’s place as Minnoh’s best friend, I don’t know about you but she would- and you’re asleep…” Webstr sighed and stared at Juudas a moment more hoping he would wake up, but he just laid there, snoring away. He looked so peaceful, so serene; like he had finally achieved a long awaited state of total relaxation and calm from the excitement of earlier. He took in the sight for a few moments longer, gently brushing a strand of hair out of his sleeping face. Then rapidly and loudly he clapped in his face, like thunder in Juudas’ eardrums, he launched upward in a frenzy. “You fell alseep.” Juudas narrowed his tired eyes and groaned. 

“Yeah, we’ve been helping Vanesa all day and I kind of almost got eaten, so yeah, I’m a little beat.” he yawned and readjusted his position. He was stuck in that weird state of being a little uncomfortable because you desperately need a shower, but also being too tired and already situated to get up and take one. He pondered back and forth thinking about whether he  _ really  _ wanted to take a shower, or if he could just wait until after a few hours of sleep.

“Get up and take a shower, piss pants.” The statement sent a pulse of heat to Juudas’ cheeks as well as a wave of annoyance and agitation at his snarky friend. 

“Okay,” he started as he got up and headed towards the ablution block. “I know it’s weird coming from me, but I’m gunna have to ask you to not tell anyone about our little “deliberation”, ‘kay buddy?” 

“As long as you keep your mouth shut, I shall too.” and with the closing of his husktop he followed Juudas into the ablution block resulting in a halt in both their movements.

“Dude, why do you insist on taking a shower with me?” the cranky teal blood grumbled and tugged at the hem of his blank shirt. Webstr looked at him sideways, not understanding the issue.

“Well, it’d take tell time this way, and save water.”

“There’s no shortage of water or a concern to preserve any that we have on New Alternia, so your point is moot.” 

“Haha, touche,” the cerulean mad-troll returned. He slipped over to his grumpy buddy and smooshed his cheeks together like one would a small, cute, fluff-beast. “But you’re so exhausted, I thought I’d help you out by washing your filthy, unkempt, hair. Seriously, have you heard of a brush?”

“Whatever,” Juudas sighed. “Oh, uh...are you gonna take off your eyepatch-” but before he could even finish his thought Webstr had already taken off his eyepatch and replaced it with a patch of gauze. “Aw man… I was hoping I’d finally get to see what you’re hiding under there.”

“A gross, empty, eye-hole, and nothing more.” the two began undressing and turned on the shower head. The ablution tank in Webstr’s master block was enormous, big enough for ten or more trolls to take a shower together, and was as deep as a party cauldron (hot tub).

“What happened to it? I remember a long time ago you had both eyes, then one day I saw you again and you had that eyepatch and wouldn’t tell anyone what happened.”

“You remember what my eye’s looked like before the eye patch, don’t you?”

“Yeah...they were just normal eyes…”

“Good. That’s all you need to know- OH YES I JUST REMEMBERED!” Webstr had grabbed Juudas by his arms with a death grip, his eye staring straight forward and focused, both of them completely naked at this point.

“WHAT?!” 

“If I go to sleep tonight my entire sleep schedule will be completely off! We can’t go to sleep tonight! You have to stay up with me!”

“No…”

“We’ll both just have to stay up and keep ourselves busy…”

“Nooo…”

“I can tell you about all the new stuff I read about the SGRUB game that destroyed and then saved our race- OH! And I you can help me figure out how to track down the other descendants I haven’t met yet, like the Makara. They’ll probably be-”

“Aaaaaah!” 

“I know! After we take our shower we should go and visit Antino! I haven’t seen him in soooooooo loooooooong! Ugh, we have so much to catch up on, I wonder if he’s going to Ovisar and Libean’s human wedding? I’d love to go to and meet her in person, a REAL descendant of THE Terezi Pyrope and Nyophyte Redglare, who was HER ancestor.” Webstr pushed Juudas into the shower as he continued to prattle on and on and on. “She represented the epitome of justice and law, as well as being the muse of creating the old alternian saying, “Justice is Blind” 8ECAUSE SHE WAS 8LIND! And-”


	8. Tiffany Blews

baraxBitch [BB]  started trolling  stolenIndependence [SI]

  
  


BB: Webstr, yoo are awake now, aren’t yoo

 

BB: I kind of need yoo too be awake at the moment, I would rather not have too enter your hive uninvited 

 

BB: I won’t be staying foor a long visit, I just need to boorow some books and other docooments foor scholastic purposes

 

SI: S0RRY 8U7 W38 M4273R C4N7 C0M3 70 7H3 HU2K70P RN 83C4U23 H32 F4LL3N 42L33P 4ND L3F7 M3 70 83 4W4K3 1N H12 H1V3 8Y MY23LF W12H1NG H3D FUCK1NG K1LL3D M3 34RL13R

 

BB: ...What

 

SI: H3 K3P7 M3 4W4KE 4ND N0W H32 42L33P 4ND 1M CR4NKY D:<

 

BB: Oh...I’m soorry too hear that, but will yoo please wake him up foor a moment so i can get permission to come over and retrieve the supplies i need 

 

SI: Y34 GL4DLY >:D

 

BB: …

 

BB: Um…

 

SI: Evening Kahkar! I was just in the middle of the stressing importance of the Teal 8loods culture to Juudas and how it’s the 8ack8one of the judicial aspect of our entire planets government...8ut I guess I fell asleep...

 

BB: G00d evening

 

BB: I need some b00ks please, I’m studying and don’t seem too have enough material

 

SI: Yeah, come over! I’ve got like every 8ook ever! What are you studying for? Is it an exam? A pl8cement? Some kind of jo8? DID YOU GET A J08? If you did I have some very helpful 8ooks on m8nt8ning a positive and professional rel8tionship with your 8oss: Professional enough for the workpl8ce, 8ut close enough that everyone will 8e a little 8it jealous! >.)

 

BB: Um...why don’t we just talk when I get there

  
  


baraxBitch [BB]  ceased trolling  stolenIndependence [SI]

 

Closing her husktop Kahkar rolled off of her weight lifting bench and stretched her arms

One look in the mirror had her cringing in disgust. Looks weren’t a thing she or many other bl00 bloods were particularly concerned about, in fact many say bl00 bloods are the least fashionable and least physically attractive bl00d caste. Those trolls were usually stuck up violets and the Empress herself. But no doubt, even if it wasn’t very nice, it was none the less true to some extent. Kahkar sighed and untied her ponytail in order to reposition and neaten it. She swiped a cool towel over her face to get rid of all the sweat and left the hive. Her little butler lusus whinnied and waved her goodbye, a single, fragile tear streamed down his mustached face. Kahkar internally rolled her eyes at his overdramatic behavior every time she leaves the house, but he was just so cute. Knowing she hurt his feelings would be more devastating for her than for him. 

At the rickety bridge that connected the two hives she stopped. It’d been awhile since she had used this route to enter his home, and from the look of it, it had taken quite a beating in a short amount of time. She hesitantly took one step onto the wood and it creaked loudly without her even using all of her weight. From where she stood she could see that the middle three panels were missing. Just before the stepped her other foot onto the treacherous bridge of doom she was startled by the ungodly sound of a monster devouring its victim. Just below her was Spidermom, crunching and munching away at a poor young troll. Her anger and impatience was obvious in her growls and snarls. Kahkar shuddered and tried not to think about falling onto that things dinner plate, i.e. her massive, sticky, tangled web. Then another ungodly sound struck her and her hand reflexively shot into her pants pocket to retrieve her cellular device. 

 

_ “POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH ‘EM- OUR HEARTS SO TRUUUUUUUE! OURCOURAGEWILL PULL US THROUUUGH! YOU TEACH ME AND I’LL TEACH YOU! PO-” _

“Hello?” she hastily answered. Webstr’s over-used and raspy voice blared through the speaker into Kakar’s unsuspecting ear. 

“PLEASE DON’T FALL INTO SPIDERMOM’S PIT SHE WILL EAT YOU AND I WON’T BE ABLE TO STOP HER KAY OKAY BE CAREFUL I’LL BE HERE WAITING DON’T DIE!” and hung up instantly. The bridge swayed and creaked as Kahkar cautiously made her way across, occasionally looking down at the gargantuan arachnid who has now finished her troll snack. Webstr’s hive always made Kahkar feel a bit uneasy. For one thing it was unfathomably large. The part most troll see is the outer castle that holds a small library of handy literature, a long staircase, a respite block, nourishment block, ablution block as big as a recreation center, and of course his infamous pit of doom that holds his dangerous lusus. The part only few have seen is underground and it holds a collection of literature and documents that utterly trumps that of the Planetwide records facility in the heart of  Serkope D.C. (District of Cullumbia). Directly adjacent to that is an enormous dungeon with all kinds of torture devices: whips, chains, iron maidens, sharp objects, vats of oil...terrifying. And the innumerable amount of spider webs and actual spiders just everywhere, the complete lack of any hivework, especially dusting, and getting rid of piled up bones. His hive is a tower of terror. Not to mention the uncomfortable high possibility that Spidermom could crawl up out of that cavern if she’s particularly hungry and decide to eat her and her lusus. Cautiously she leaped over the gaping hole in the bridge and shuffled quickly the rest of the way. Once she made it to the other side she could see Webstr from his respiteblock window, waving daintily for her to come in. She made her way up the dizzyingly long staircase to the respite block and casually walked in. Juudas was laying, sprawled out on the 8-ball beansack, looking like a zombie, practically glaring at Webstr who was just topping off a stack of books as tall as him. Kahkar expected as much and went over to examine the tower. They all seemed to be books on negotiating, legislation, legal practices, civics, and social working. She hadn’t even told him what she needed the books for and yet he wasn’t far off with his selection. 

“I’m pretty sure I know what you’re going for, Kahkar. I’ve always pegged you to go for a more hands on job, like police work, but the feeling I’m getting from you now is more on the trollian resources...kinda social working....representing your caste sorta thing, am I right?”

“Pretty close, I’m actually applying to be a part of the Council of Highbloods. I have an interview with the Grand Highblood himself tomorrow. I’ve studied a lot but I just wanted a little bit more source material before I…” she trailed off as she picked through the sizeable selection of books. Just looking at the all was overwhelming, so she picked through them carefully deciding to only choose two or three to take. 

“Wow, that’s amazing! I didn’t even know you were into politics, I just...wow, I should run downstairs and get some more books I have an entire collection on the hierarchy of the government, how to pass laws and negotiate terms with those higher than you...and a magazine with an article on Her Eternal Beauty’s do’s and don’ts for Council members.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Kahkar mumbled as she sorted through the books and stuffing one about infamous councilmen in history under her arm. She wasn’t so concerned about doing a good job when she got the job, it was mostly the interview. Being under so much pressure to impress someone holding your future in their hands had her feeling nervous and queasy. Not to mention the fact that her interviewer was the infamously frightening Grand Highblood. She had no idea what kind of curve balls she’d be thrown so she had been working her body and mind nonstop for weeks. But after her anime binge she’s starting to feel like everything she worked for had left and been replaced with the Attack on Titan theme song. Deep down though she knew this wasn’t the case. She knew she was ready no matter what for this challenge; it’s what she’d been training for, and beating out her arrogant, sexist competition in her caste would more than enough of a reward. 

“Don’t worry, Kar-kar! If it’s only the interview you have to worry about then you’re definitely a shoe in!” Webstr reassured her from behind a closet door. “All you really have to do is know you’re interviewer and exaggerate anything they like.” Kahkar went over to the closet and peeked inside to see what Webstr was up to, hopefully not getting more books. From the darkness he returned carrying what looked like an old research paper. He flipped through it, dust blowing up in a thick cloud and choking the both of them. Webstr coughed as he began to explain the contents of the essay. “You’re meeting with the Grand Highblood, right? Well, it just so happens that I have an old research paper from a few sweeps ago I did on the GHB for a school feeding assignment. It’s mediocre at best, but I think some of my high points might help you.”

“Actually I think that would benefit me a lot. What kind of information do you have that isn’t already common knowledge?” Kahkar questioned and purused the paper, skimming through it to get any notes. Suddenly however, it was snatched out of her hands and rolled up. Webstr looked away from her and cleared his throat.

“It isn’t necessary for you to  _ read  _ it, but basically the point of the paper was based around his influence on Purple blood culture. Take note of this: The Grand Highblood is  **_always_ ** extremely ruthless, and extremely violent. Getting the position he has doesn’t require much brains so you won’t have to worry about really knowing much. He values spirit and spirituality above all, and if you can make him laugh, I mean  _ really  _ laugh, you’re almost guaranteed to be on the good side of every subjuggulator and purple blood. 8UT! Don’t just randomly try to crack a joke to get an instant win, because if it flops he  **_will_ ** kill you! Show power, show authority, show a dominating personality, and show fire!  **8UT!** Not so much as to challenge him. Because he  **_WILL_ ** accept that challenge, and you will quite possibly die! So it’s a slippery slope on thin ice you’re walking on.”

“That sounds...very confusing...and intimidating.” Kahkar pondered over the advice, rolling it around in her head to get it all thoroughly marinated. “But...I think I understand! And I also think this might not be nearly as hard as I thought it’d be…” a small smile crept onto her face as he mind lit up. “I’m a bl00 blood after all,” she whispered. “Being dominant and powerful is our entire culture. And I’ll be DAMNED if some big shot clown face tried to take that away from me! Or some snobby Violet blood!”

“Yes! That’s the spirit! Use that energy and confidance when you face him, Kahkar-”

“That’s Master Zahhak to you! Don’t speak to me like we’re equals, you one eyed peasant! On you’re knees!” The room fell silent. Juudas finally turned his attention to the two others with a face of shock and mild disgust. Webstr was frozen in place with both shock and confusion, not to mention mild embarrassment. After all, she was technically higher on the hemospectrem. 

“Um…” 

“Forget it! Ignore that please! Just…” Kahkar also felt the embarrassment of her outburst. 

“Right, so save that energy for your interview, kay?” The uncomfortable cerulean blood turned away and pretended to be organizing books, when in reality he was hiding his increasingly more blue face from Kahkar. 

“So, the GHB’s dead… just so you know.” Juudas interjected nonchalantly. His comment broke the tension and turned the attention to him, still laid out, and scrolling through his cellular device. “Say’s here that he was killed by a young subjuggulator yesterday. So now there’s a new one to worry about.” Kahkar’s face went pale from the news. A new Grand Highblood. One that no one knows about, with no data, not research papers, no nothing. And she’s supposed to have an interview with them tomorrow. A low groan seeped from her throat as she stood in place shaking her head in her hands. Simultaneously, her small pocket device began to vibrate and shook her from her internal calamity. It was a message from the scheduling secretary for the Council of Highbloods.

_ “Dear Miss Zahhak, _

_ It is with a heavy heart that we here at the Council of Highbloods are to hear of our beloved Grand Highblood’s passing. He was a treasured part of our society and he will be dearly missed for sweeps to come. But the government cannot wade, even in times of death, disease, disaster, and grief, so we will not be reshellduling your interview. However, due to the current situation, your interview will be held with one of our esteemed councilmen at our land office where our council meetings are held instead, as the new Grand Highblood is to be ceremoniously indoctrinated into the position at the same time. We sincerely hope this doesn’t cause any major inconveniences and we can’t wait to sea you.  _

 

_ Respectfully, _

 

_ Councilwoman Arista Oreefe” _

 

Kahkar sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It seemed the odds were growing more and more out of her favor. Looking at Webstr and Juudas’ expressions didn’t help. She could see it in their eyes, the way they looked at each other sharing gestures and signs; it all just meant ‘Kahkar is totally fucked’, and it was basically true. Kahkar hung her head and slouched on the wall. All the hard work and studying, the training, everything she had worked for may have just been for nothing. If there’s one thing that can truly frighten a powerful and confident bl00 blood, it was a violet blood holding any position of power. Not because they were physically intimidating at all, but knowing her entire future career is now in the hands of a smug, condescending, shallow, ignoramus, was purely terrifying.

“I can already hear them now. ‘Oh, is that what you’re wearing to your interview?’ ‘Are you planning on dressing like that everyday?’ ‘Did someone throw all your makeup in the ocean, dear, you don’t seem to be wearing any…’” Kahkar dropped to ground and groaned some more, face pressed against the floor.

“Come on, Kahkar, give the a little more credit.” Juudas intervened.  “It’s not the end of the world. Maybe you’ll get the  _ one  _ violet blood who doesn’t care about loo-hahahaha! I can’t I’m sorry! Oh boy! Oh my god, I tried! Hahaha!” And with that, Kahkar lifted herself off the ground and began to exit the room. 

“Good luck, Kahkar. You’re gonna need it.” Webstr gave a pitying look and then averted his eye, pressing four fingers on his eyepatch. “Um…” he piped up just before Kahkar had began to descend the stairs. “I’ll think of something…” It didn’t matter. Kahkar had already accepted the fate she was given. It was obvious some higher power didn’t want her to have this job, but at least she could try. Her odds seemed to grow less and less, but if she didn’t go through with this interview, then all of her hard work really would be for nothing. She sprinted down the stairs, dashed through the stone entrance and bound across the bridge back to her home and waiting lusus. She wiped the sweat from her brow and caught her breath, making her way back to her respiteblock. Her husktop was lit up, a small notification screen popped up in the center.

 

sacchrineGrimace [SG] started trolling baraxBitch [BB]

 

SG: Hello+Kahkar+I+Have+Recently+Been+Made+Aware+Of+Your+Current+Predicament+By+Our+Mutual+Friend+Webstr+And+I+Would+Like+To+Reassure+You+That+I+Intend+To+Help+To+The+Best+Of+My+Abilities

 

SG: Expect+A+Package+To+Arrive+In+The+Day+To+Your+Door+Step+And+Do+Be+Careful+With+It+I+Hope+It+Aids+You+In+Your+Endeavors+And+If+You+Ever+Need+Anything+Else+As+Far+As+Style+And+Or+Fashion+Or+Just+Someone+To+Vent+To+I+Am+Always+An+Available+Option+And+Do+Know+That+Webstr+Tells+Me+Everything+So+If+You+TEll+Him+You+Might+As+Well+Tell+Me+Too

 

SG: Have+A+Lovely+Evening+And+I+Will+See+You+In+The+Morning

  
  


saccharineGrimace [SG]  ceased trolling  baraxBitch [BB]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly for setting up for future chapters :)


End file.
